Dynasty Warriors : Gura's Story
by NaoQuitcher
Summary: Perkenalkan, Gura! Cewok (?) gendut yang doyan ngeliatin cewek-cewek bohay dan om-om ganteng ini, entah kenapa kesasar ke dunia DW! Sejuta kecupan bila mau ngebaca :*
1. Gura and His Popularity

**Cerita gaje gue kalau gue lagi males wkakakakakk awalnya, gue buat ntu buat komiknya dulu, tapi karena males beli pensil, alhasil gue tulis aja deeeh!**

**Jadi, tokoh utama cerita ini namanya Gura, cewok (?) gendut kebanyakan main yang keseringan ngincerin cewek2 bohay ama bapak-bapak ganteng. Entah gimana, yang pas dia lagi ngapaiiiin gitu, dia kesasar ke dunia DW! **

**Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya dia jadi akrab sama beberapa orang.**

**Dan inilah salah satu ceritanyaaa!**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di sebuah desa yang memiliki rumah-rumah dan di rumahnya ada orang-orang yang memiliki orang-orangan saw- AAAAW! Apaan nih?! Karet?

Gura : Banyak bacot lo thor! *nyiapin karet kedua*

I...Iye.. Sabaran dikit napa... #ehem

Pada suatu hari, di pagi yang cerah... Gura lagi penasaran, kenapa dia gak populer di kalangan cewek-cewek cantik. Padahal, tiap kali dia ngemainin game Sim Date itu, cewek-cewek pada mau tuh ngerubunin dia! Hmmm... Kenapa dia di sini gak dikerubunin juga yaaa?

? : Hiks...

Gura : Weeits! Apaan noh, kok ada suara nangis di kolong meja?! Hmmm... Cek dululah... Kalau setan, sapa tau bisa difoto n dapet duit! Hehehe

Gura : Waaakh! Susu!

Xu Shu : Hiks... 'Xu Shu', bego! Hiks...

Gura : Ekh, iya... Sori, khilaf. BTW, ngapain lo nangis kayak gitu? Di kolong meja lagi mau ngintipin rok cewek yaaa?

Xu Shu : *deathglare* Emang gue elo?!

Gura : ...Kan kalo bener mau ikutan... #dihajar

Akhirnya, walaupun tidak diminta, Xu Shu menceritakan alasan dia menangis pada Gura. Karena disuap Baozhi, Gura hanya diam dan manggut-manggut.

Xu Shu : Jadi, gitu... Lo ngerti masalah gue kan?

Gura : *ngunyah Baozhi terakhir* Eh, tadi lo bilang apa?

Xu Shu : ... *ambil pedang trus ngemusou gura*

3 hari kemudian... (kok lama banget? Yah, taulah musou Xu Shu kayak gimana.. Butuh waktu buat nempelin bagian tubuhnya si Gura...)

Xu Shu : Udah sadar?

Gura : Ugh... Kok gue gak inget apa-apa ya...

Xu Shu : Bagus deh *senyum-senyum* (Xu Shu... nyeremin juga, ya...)

Gura : Oh iye, lu mau curhat apa?

Xu Shu : Ya gitu... Gue... gue kok...

...

...

...

Xu Shu : Gak populer sama cewek?

CTAAAAR! NANI?! !#! %$#%$^&%%$^%$ # $^ XU SHU! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! PENGHINAAN BAGI KAUM PRIA! You-Hmmmph! #authordibekep

Gura : ...

Xu Shu : ...

Gura : Shu...

Xu Shu : ...ya? *muka innocent*

Gura : LO MAU MATI YA?! RASAKAN INI! KAMEHAMEHA! *author angkat jempol

*Xu Shu kepental sampe ke cina #lah?emangnya settingnya dimana?

Gura : *ngisep rokok coklat* Huh... Xu Shu... *napakkin satu kaki di atas puing-puing*

Xu Shu : Ke...kenapa?! Kenapa harus begini, Krillin?! *muntah darah*

Gura : Enak aja! Gua mah Vegeta! Eh... #ehem apa maksud lo bilang lo gak populer?

Xu Shu : Gue cuma mau bilang kenyataannya kok...

Gura : KENYATAAN?! EMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MERAIH PERINGKAT KEDUA BOYFRIEND POLL, HAH?! SIAPA?!

Xu Shu : *nutup idung* gu...gue...

Gura : Nah, kenapa lo bilang kalo lo gak populer?!

Xu Shu : *nundukkin kepala**nangis* Ya-ya... Gitu, ra... Gue emang populer di dunia nyata, tapi di dunia gue sendiri... hiks... buktinya aja, beda kayak Zhao Yun dan Guo Jia... Gue gak punya pairing sendiri...

Gura : *ngerasa gak enak* *muncul bohlam di atas kepala*

Gura : Shu! Gue punya ide!

Xu Shu : Apa?

* * *

**Nah, ada yang bisa nebak idenya Gura? Yang bisa, berarti mirip! Yeeei! #authordipukulin**

**Kasihan Xu Shu... Mending jangan peduliin idenya si cewok sesat itu... -_-**

**Gura : Siape yang lo bilang sesat?! *nyiapin gundukan karet***

**Alaaah! Gembel, pakenya karet gituan doang! nih, gue bawa nerf!**

**Gura : YANG KAYAK GITUAN MAH KAGAK SAKIT! *ctaaaar!**

**Aww! Eh bocah sint- Aww! Yap, sampai di sini aja ya readers, tunggu kelanjutannya ajaaa :* AWWW!**

_**Mind to review? :)**_


	2. Gura and His Popularity 2

**sarasion**

maklum, tadi tuh bedua pada abis nonton DBZ di indosiar...

Gura : GUE GAK SUKA DBZ! SUKANYA SAILOR MO- HMMMPH! #dibekepSecurity

*ngeliatin pake muka datar*...Terserah dia aja, ya?

Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**Evil Red Thorn**

waah, sama dong kayak saya! XU SHU! SINI GUE PAIRING AMA EVIL!

Xu Shu : *pencet L2* Aduh, Red Hare, cepetaaan!

Author : Kena lo! *narik kaki Xu Shu*

Xu Shu : Waaaa... *nyakar tanah*

Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

* * *

**Yaaap kembali lagi bersama saya di Redaksi Pa- ADAWW!**

**Gura : *you're death to me look***

**_et dah nih bocah... kebanyakan main karet... _****Ah #ehem yak, kembali lagi bersama Gura dan saya di GURA'S STORYYY! *sunyi***

**Author : Lah, pada kemana?! Kok gak ada yang tepuk tangan?!**

**Gura : ...Maklum, lah thor... ceritanya kagak laku...**

**Author : SH-SHUT UP! Bentar... Gue mau ke kamar mandi dulu...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Gura : Yah... nangis kan...**

* * *

Gura : Nah, gue punya ide!

Xu Shu : Apaan tuh?

Gura : Sini, gue bisikin!

Xu Shu : *cengok* lo yakin itu bisa berhasil?

Gura : Pasti dong!

Maka, seperti yang diinstruksikan Gura, keesokan harinya mereka ketemuan di sawah.

Xu Shu : ...Ketemuannya harus di sawah ya?

Gura : Portalnya ada di sini soalnya

Xu Shu : 'Idiiih~ kalau di sini kan ntar baju eike kena lumpur ama segala macem! Ih! Apaan tuh, tikus?! Nggak lah yow' ...Sesuatu yang bakal dibilang Zhang He kalau dia di sini...

Sementara itu di Wei...

Xiahou Yuan : ADAAW! APA-APAAN SIH LO?!

Zhang He : Eh, mas Yuan! Aduuh, maap mas, entah kenapa tadi eike bawaannya mau nyakar! Ihihihi... Ah, jangan-jangan... si doi lagi bicarain eike? Idiiiiih! *muka merah*

*tepok tangan* dan dugaan Zhang He itu emang tepat #ditendangXuShu

Eh, iya. Buat yang gak tau (dan emang belum saya kasih tau #disambit), Gura masuk ke dunia DW itu ngelewatin sebuah portal. Naah, portalnya itu ada di sawah (buat dunia DW) yang terhubung dengan kulkas di dunianya Gura

A/N :

_...pantesan aja Gura gendut..._

Kembali ke TKP...

Gura : Nah, jadi, berhubung lu populer di dunia gue, lo pasti bakal dapet cewek di sana!

Xu Shu : Dan karena lo gampang nyari cewek di dunia gue... Oohh! Sip, gue ngerti!

Gura : *sweatdrop* _...Kan udah gue jelasin kemaren..._

Xu Shu : Jadi tinggal ngelewatin portal ini? Hmm... *tarik napas* bentar ya Ra, siap-siap dulu

*tarik napas**keluarkan**tarik napas**keluarkan*

Gura : ...

*tarik napas**keluarkan**tarik napas**keluarkan*

Gura : ...

*tarik napas dalam-dalaaaam*

Gura : CEPETAAAAN! *nendang Xu Shu*

Xu Shu : Waaaakh...

Gura : *senyum setan* sekarang, tinggal ngegodain cewek-cewek DW... kekeke... Lian Shi! Heeere I Come!

Sementara itu di Wu...

Lian Shi : ...Kok aku merinding, ya...

Sun Quan : *nyemburin coca cola ke muka Zhou Tai* APUAA?! Jangan bilang... Si cewok babon itu mau dateng lagi? SECURITYYY! SECURITYYYY!

Zhou Tai : _...Untuk pertama kalinya, gue mau diciptain sebagai karakter yang bisa tereak..._

...

...

...

Kita kayaknya udah tau nasib Gura gimana ya... Jadi kita ke Xu Shu yang ganteng ajaaaa! Aaah, abang Xu Shu mau kemari! #dihujaninAnakPanah

Xu Shu : Aduh... Keluar-keluar kok badan gue lengket ya... *lirik kulkas* pantesan ajaaa isinya coklat semua!

Xu Shu : *ngedenger suara orang jalan* mampus! Siapa tuh? Mesti sembunyi dimana... Agh! Terlambat!

Scar (cewek lho) ngeliat Xu Shu dengan rada speechless. Xu Shu sendiri cuma bisa ketawa awkward

Scar : OMIGOD XU SHUUU! *pingsan*

Xu Shu : Heh?

Setelah ini, dengan diseret-seret Scar, Xu Shu berkenalan dengan cewek-cewek supermodel temen Gura. Kenapa nih cewek-cewek cakep mau temenan ama Gura masih jadi rahasia alam... Pokoknya, Xu Shu menjadi makhluk paling bahagia di dua dunia ini...

...

...

...

**1 bulan kemudian...**

Gura : ... *muka bengep sama bonyok-bonyok*

Xu Shu : ... *muka kayak di surga*

Gura : ... *ngeludah ke Xu Shu*

Xu Shu : E-EKH?! What do you think you're doing?!

Gura : MUKA "BRO" LO LAGI BENGEP KAYAK GINI, KENAPE LO MASANG MUKA KAYAK ABIS MENANG TENKAICHI BUDOUKAI TOURNAMENT?!

Xu Shu : *sweatdrop*...Kayaknya lo bilang lo gak suka DBZ...

Gura : ... *mata berkaca-kaca*

Xu Shu : Egh?! Tunggu dulu! E-emangnya kenapa muka lo bonyok gitu? Siapa yang mukulin?

Gura : ... Hiks... Security-nya si Sun Quan... Si rambut keren sama si bocah api...

Xu Shu : Ding Feng sama Lu Xun? Lo abis ngapain di Wu?

Gura : Gue mau ngegodain Lian Shi... Tapi... Uhuhuhu...

Xu Shu : *ngelus-ngelus kepala Gura* Udah, udaaaah... Gue bisa nebak kemana arah ceritanya... salah lo juga sih, ngincer Lian Shi...

Gura : *nyedot ingus* jadi gue harus ngincer siapa?

Xu Shu : Gimana kalau Guan Yinping? Setidaknya dia masih single...

Gura : MAKIN MATI! *nangis lagi*

Xu Shu : Oke, oke! Fine! Kita kan gak tau! Kalo gitu, minggu depan, gue temenin elo nyari cewek di DW, oke?

Gura : Lo sendiri gimana?

Xu Shu : *senyam-senyum* udah banyak- AWWW!

Gura : ...mau mati? *nyiapin tembakan peluru plastik*

Xu Shu : _Ish... sirik... _

Akhirnya, Xu Shu sepakat untuk menemani Gura dalam_ Ladies Hunting_-nya. Silakan tunggu lanjutannyaaaa

* * *

**Fangirls : IIIIH CURAAAANG MASA KEPALANYA DIELUS-ELUS MAS XU SHU?!**

**Zhang He : Iya, idiiiiih, eike gak terima niiich! #diinjekinSamaFangirls**

**Fangirls : *deathglare ke Gura* elo, gender kagak jelas enak-enaknya digituin...**

**Gura : Helllow? Gue deket-deket cewek salah, deket-deket cowok salah. Nih salahin si Author!**

**Author : _...bukannya lo cepret-cepretin pake karet aja... _**

***Author digotong dan disate rame-rame**


	3. Gura and His Popularity 3

**xtreme guavaniko**

Ide bagus, tuh! Gura harus saya tantang biar godain Diao Chan! Soalnya saya lagi mau dia ma- Aww!

Gura : ...

Author : *sweatdrop*

Gura : *alihin muka ke Aupu* Eh, itu shotgunnya beli dimana, kak? Pinjemin bentar, boleh ya? Cepet kok, nih orangnya ada di deket sini.

Author : WAAAAIT! Stop, Gura! STOOOP!

*DOR*

Makasih udah ngebaca sama review :D

**zhonghui kuran**

futanari...? Hmm.. Mungkin, mungkin...

Gura : ENAK AJA! *pake shotgunnya Aupu*

Author : *tepar*

Horee! Ada juga yang nge-ship Xu Shu ama Zhang He! Xu Shuuu kesini lo, gue nikahin ama Zhang He!

Xu Shu : *neken L2**kabur sama Red Hare*

Zhang He : Mas Xu Shuuu! Sayang, jangan lariiii!

Author : Gak papa He, nanti juga kalo laper balik lagi...

Zhang He : Laper...? Laper liat aku, ya? Ihihi, Chercher bisa ajaaaa

Author : ...

Makasih udah ngebaca sama review :D

**sarasion**

Gura : ...Apa gue diet aja, ya... *megang perut yang entah kenapa bisa ditarik sampe 30 cm*

Author : Buang dulu tuh coklat di kulkas... Lagian dietpun gak mungkin lu secakep Xu Shu

Gura : *lari ke kamar mandi*

Author : *sweatdrop*

Makasih udah ngebaca sama review :D

...Saya mau ngehibur Gura dulu, ya?

* * *

Pada hari Minggu tanggal 32 Desember tahun 9999, Xu Shu yang sudah berjanji pada Gura untuk menemaninya dalam _Ladies Hunt_-nya janjian bertemu di ba-maksud saya restoran, karena Gura belum cukup umur.

Gura : ...Shu, ngapain lo bawa-bawa begituan?

Xu Shu : *ngelirik harpoon sama senapan angin di tangan* Kan kata lo kita mau Ladies Hu-

Gura : EMANGNYA LO KIRA KITA MAU NGEBUNUHIN?! *rasengaaan!* Taro lagi tuh barang-barang, dimanapun lo dapetin. Lagian nih jaman masih jaman apaan tau, udah ada senapan angin... -_-

Author : Kan ada trader, boss...

Gura : Udah! Pergi sana, siapin cerita gue! *nendang Author*

A-ahem, karena persiapan sudah rampung, Gura dan Xu Shu berniat untuk ngegodain dari kingdom terdekat terlebih dahulu, alias Kingdom Wei...

* * *

**WEI**

Gura : Si cantik Zhenji berada dalam jangkauan! Xu Shu! Kau sudah menyingkirkan si beruang kutub itu, bukan?

Xu Shu : Siap! Si beruang kutub telah dibekuk dan dan disembunyikan di gudang krabby patty spongebob, bos!

Gura : Bagus, bagus... Setidaknya dia senang dengan tempat dingin itu. Ayo, laksanakan!

Xu Shu : (_Oh, I'm doomed for sure... Cao Pi, sori banget yah..._)

Sementara itu Cao Pi...

Cao Pi : Xu Shu sialan! Apa maksudnya nyembunyiin gue di lemari es gini... Mana isinya daging semua lagi *nangis kejer sambil guling-guling*

Spongebob : Ahahaha saatnya ambil persedian Krabby Pat-

PiBob (?) : ...

Kembali ke Gura

Gura menghampiri Nona Zhen sedangkan Xu Shu bersembunyi di semak-semak

Gura : Eeh... Ehmm... NONA ZHEEEEN! *kayak anak cewek abg manggil temen smp-nya*

Xu Shu : *tepok jidat* Aduh! Maksudnya apa kali, Guraaaa!

Author : Satu langkah di medan perang dapat berakibat sesuatu... Entah itu buruk atau tidak...

Zhuge Liang : Om setuju banget

Xu Shu : *ngeliat dua makhluk di sebelahnya dengan muka datar*

Zhenji : Ara, bukankah itu Gura? *nyubit pipi Gura* Kamu gak berubah ya... Masih imuut 3

*Fanboys : GURAAAAAA!

Zhenji : Nih, aku baru abis beli gulali, kamu mau?

Gura : MAUUU! *mata cling cling gede, lupa sama sekali tentang niat awal*

Zhenji : Fufufu... Kalau gitu aku mau balik dulu, ya~ Sampai jumpa~

Gura : Dadah Nona Zhen~! *ngeliat Xu Shu* ! $#%$%&*^(^%!#! GUE LUPA SAMA TUJUAN AWAAAAL!

Xu Shu : ...Masih ada Cai Wenji sama Wang Yi, entah lo mau atau nggak

Gura : Oke deeeh! Cai Wenjiiii Here I Comeee!

*Di depan rumah Cai Wenji*

Gura : Penjagaannya ketat banget... *sweatdrop* malahan Cao Cao ikutan juga...

Xu Shu : Nasib lo bakal sama kayak yang pas godain Lian Shi... Udah, cabut aja, yuk!

...

Cai Wenji : Tuan Cao Cao, apa ada tanda-tanda Tuan Gura? (manis banget sih kamuuu Akhh~)

Cao Cao : Sampai sekarang sih, tidak ada... Padahal kamu udah ngerasain ya?

Cai Wenji : Iya... Padahal kalau dia datang, mau saya ajak minum teh... Huh...

Cao Cao : Ya udah, minum teh sama saya aja, mau nggak? *mata ngarep*

Author : Nasibmu sial, Gura... Kesalahan juga ada pada Xu Shu, sih... *ngeliat Cao Cao masih rada ngarep* Weeeits! Jangan macem-macem! Istri lo masih banyak, udah berani godain cewek orang lain!

Cao Cao : Emangnya Wenji-chan udah punya pacar?!

Author : Iya... Pacarnya itu... *blush* aku... #dibakarFanboys

*Author dan Cao Cao berantem sementara Cai Wenji masuk buat minum teh sendiri

...

Wang Yi : Hyaaat! Hyattt!

Gura : Dia lagi latihan... Shu, maju

Xu Shu : Lah?! Kan yang mau elo, masa gue yang ngorbanin diri?!

Wang Yi : *nyium bau orang Shu* Siapa di sana?

Author : (_pantesan Cao Cao bisa ngelacak Liu Bei... Pake dia toh #disambit_)

Gura : Ketahuaaan! Elu sih thoor!

Author : Tadi kan gue ngomong dalem hati!

Xu Shu : Udah terlanjur! Sana keluar! *nendang Gura*

Wang Yi : Ooh, kamu... Anak yang suka makanin coklat punya orang-orang itu, kan?

Gura : Eeehh... Iya, _My Lady_...

Wang Yi : Hmph, terus ngapain kamu di sini? _Perhaps... You want to ask me out for a date_?

Gura : *jantung copot**masang jantung* Eeh... Kalau boleh sih...

Wang Yi : Aku bolehin, kok... Asal kamu mau ambilin aku kepalanya si Ma Chao

Gura : Itu sih gampang! Tinggal suruh Xu Shu aja-

Xu Shu : GAMPANG KEPALAMU! YANG ADA SIH KEPALA GUE YANG COPOT! *gebukin Gura*

Author : *ikutan*

Wang Yi : Fufufu... Padahal aku cuma bercanda... *pergi* Yang akan mengambil kepala Ma Chao hanya aku... hanya aku seorang yang dapat dan boleh...

Gura : *babak belur abis dipukulin Xu Shu dan Author* ...Kenapa sih, kalian selalu mengganggu aku tiap kali aku ngincer seseorang? *rada disinetronkan* Padahal yang aku mau hanya cinta, sesuatu yang tidak pernah kalian beri dalam hidupku...

Xu Shu : Kan nanti jadi Yaoi, Ra... Ogah, ah, ogah -_-"

Author : Tenang, aja, Ra... Di Wei masih ada Zhang He kok- *deathglare dari Gura* sori, maaf maksud gue, masih ada 4 kingdom lagi

Gura : *bangkit lagi* Bener juga ya! Siiip, ayo Shu! Ayo, thor! Kita kejar cewek-cewek itu!

? : TUNGGUUUUUUUUU!

ShuRaThor : *nengok* WAAAAAAAKH! KA-KAMU!

Cao Pi : *makan Krabby Patty* Elo-elo pada... *nyam nyam* berani banget, ninggalin gue di lemari es segede itu ama *nyam nyam* makhluk kuning kotak bin ajaib...

Author : Abisin dulu tuh, makanannya! Hyaaaat! *nembakkin nerf* Gura! Xu Shu! Cepetan kabur!

Gura : Tapi, thor! Kita gak mungkin ninggalin lo sendi-

Author : Udah, cepetan pergi! Gue bakal nanganin dia sendirian!

Cao Pi : HAHAHAHA Nerf apa-apaan itu? Kecil banget, kayak upil bayi tau gak? Nih, liat nerf punya gue! *ngeluarin nerf super gede*

Author : Gawat! Kalian, cepet kabur!

ShuRa : ...Setidaknya kalau main begituan pasti baik-baik aja...

Maka dari itu, Gura dan Xu Shu pergi meninggalkan Author dan Cao Pi untuk mencari para Lady di Kingdom Wu...

**WU**

Gura : Kayaknya kerajaan yang satu ini lebih baik kita skip aja, deh...

Xu Shu : Kenapa? Justru Wu itu terkenal sama cewek-ceweknya... Contohnya ya, Zhou Yu... #ditimpukbatu

Gura : Kan udah ada kejadian sama Lian Shi... Bisa jadi banner anti gue udah kepajang dimana-mana -_-

Xu Shu : Iya tuh, liat di pohon yang satu itu _'beware of bears'_ wah, anti lu banget itu... *dideathglare Gura* sori...

Gura : ...Eh, what? Bears? *nengok ke belakang* MAMPUS GUE! *lari*

Xu Shu : Kenapa, sih? *nengok ke belakang* BE-BERUAAAANG! *lari*

Beruang(?) : Ahahaha, tuh kan bener, pada lari!

Sun Shang Xiang : Harus kuakui, idemu kali ini brilian sekali, kak!

*Da Qiao dan Xiao Qiao keluar dari kostum beruang

Da Qiao : I...ini bukan ideku, ini ide Xiao...

Xiao Qiao : Tapi aku tidak menyangka kakak mau ikut bekerja sama denganku! Kakak hebat!

Sun Shang Xiang : Yang penting, kita sudah memberi pelajaran pada Gura! Jangan macam-macam lagi dengan Lian Shi!

Lian Shi : Hehe... Terima kasih, kalian semua

Author : _...Serem banget sih, cewek-cewek Wu ini..._

* * *

**Maaf ya, semuanya... Tadinya saya mau semua kerajaan dimasukkin -_- tapi karena takutnya terlalu berkesan kebanyakan dan jadi ngebosenin, chapter ini cuma ngemuat yang Wei sama Wu... Yang Wu-nya pun nggak seberapa *nangis minta maaf***

**Chapter selanjutnya insya allah bakal masukkin semua kerajaan sisanya. Baik banget deh, kalau mau nge-review :D**


	4. Gura and His Popularity 4

**sarasion**

Wakakaka emang lagi nasibnya sih itu mah... Cao Piiii, emang dasar lo, udah dibuatin krabby patty, gak ngehargain lagi! *geleng-geleng kepala*

Cao Pi : Pertarungan kita belum berakhir! Rasakan iniiiii!

*ngelak* WEEEITS! HATI-HATI, GUE BAWA YANG MODEL TERBARU BRO!

Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

* * *

Gura dan Xu Shu yang berhasil menghindari serangan _beruang _lari sampai ke Kerajaan Shu. Mereka langsung terbengong-bengong saat melihat orang-orang berpakaian hijau-hijau.

Gura : *hosh* Lah, Xu Shu, kok pada pake baju ijo ya? Kan harusnya kita ada di Wu?

Xu Shu : Gak taulah Ra, tadi kita kan lari *hosh* dari Wu gara-gara ada beruang. Tapi gila aja, masa kita cuma lari kayak gitu udah nyampe di Shu?

Gura : Udahlah, namanya juga ceritanya si author...

Xu Shu : Hhhh... Suka-suka dia aja, kali ya?

* * *

**SHU**

Gura : Shu, udah nyingkirin si topi bawang itu, belum?

Xu Shu : Maksud lu Tuan Zhuge? Udah, kok... Udah minta izin...

Gura : ^#$%*(& $! MINTA IZIN?! LO MINTA IZIN BIAR GUE BISA GODAIN ISTRINYA?! XU SHUUU OTAK LU ADA DIMANA SEEH?!

Xu Shu : Cepat atau lambat, dia bakal tau rencana lo... Mending minta izin sekalian, deh

Gura : *mandang Xu Shu dengan rada curiga* Ya udah, gue mau ke Nona Yue Ying dulu *pergi*

Xu Shu : *sweatdrop* _...Gue gak bilang kalo sebenernya Tuan Zhuge marah banget yang pas gue minta izin.._.

Gura : Nona Yue Yiiiing!

Yue Ying : Eh, Gura-chan! Tumben kamu kesini, mau minta dibuatin mochi lagi, ya?

Author : _...Nih anak, kayaknya kerjaannya makan mulu.._.

Gura : Enggak! Ehehehe, Nona Yue Ying... sebenernya...

Zhuge Liang : ...'Aku sangat ingin makan siang di sini' bukan begitu, Gura-_chan_? *super cold stare*

Gura : ..._ %^&%&! XU SHU! KENAPA_ _DIA ADA DI SINI?!..._

Xu Shu : *kabur*

Gura : Eh, Om Zhuge! Kok tau aja, sih, saya mau makan siang di sini? *ketawa super awkward*

Zhuge Liang : Karena perutmu itu.. *lirik perut Gura* kayaknya cukup makan apa aja...

Gura : *nyenggol author* maksudnya apa, thor?

Author : Maksudnya lo buncit banget! #kejam

Gura : ... ...Maaf, Nona Yue dan Om Zhuge. Gura mau ke kamar mandi sebentar...

...

...

...

LiangYingThor : *sweatdrop*

Yue Ying : ...Thor, hibur Gura gih

Author : *nyiapin golok sama peralatan menjahit* Okeh

LiangYing : ...

Apa yang saya lakukan pada Gura itu rahasia, tapi yang jelas abis itu Gura keluar dengan harapan lebih besar untuk ngegodain cewek-cewek Shu yang la-

Gura : WAAAAAAH! THOOOOR JAITANNYA KURAAAANG! *nunjuk kepala yang muncratin darah*

Author : WAAAAAAH! JANGAN MENDEKAAAAT! Eh, maksud saya... JANGAN LARIIII! DARAH YANG KELUAR MAKIN BANYAAAAK!

*author ngejar-ngejar Gura sambil bawa jarum jait

GuraAuthor : Hhhh...Hhhh...

Author : Selesaiiiiiiii! Hasil kebanyakan main game Surgeon Simulator kawan-kawaaan!

Gura : *tepok tangan*

Yap, lanjut ke cerita

Gura : Xing Cai, Guan Yinping, dan Bao Sanniang terdeteksi!

Xu Shu (kapan baliknya nih, orang?) : Siap! Para pengganggu juga sudah dialihkan, tinggal menunggu perintah saja, bos!

Gura : *ngeliat Xu Shu dengan sangat curiga* ...Beneran? Keluarga Guan, Keluarga Zhang dan suami si Sanniang itu udah lu alihin, kan?

Xu Shu : U-udah... Tadi saya dikasih 6 tiket Disneyland sama Tuan Zhuge buat ngecoh mereka, jadi mereka lagi seneng-seneng main di sana...

Gura : *staaaare* Hmmmm... Awas kalo boong, entar gue buat shipping terbaru antara lo ama Zhang He

Xu Shu : *sweatdrop*

Gura : Oke, gue pergi dulu

Xu Shu : *bernapas lega*

Gura : Halo, CaiYinpingSan!

Xing Cai : Seumur hidup, belum pernah aku mendengar nama seperti itu...

Gura : Kan kalo gue manggil nama kalian bertiga satu-satu kepanjangan! Mana si Yinping ama Sanniang namanya bikin males ngetik! #mendadakJadiAuthor

Guan Yinping : Ah, Gura-chan kesini mau ngapain?

Bao Sanniang : AH! Yinping-chan! Jangan dekat-dekat, kata Sun Shang Xiang, Gura mau ngegodain semua cewek di 5 kerajaan! #eh

RaCaiYinping: ...

Bao Sanniang : Ma-maaf, Gura-chan... Rahasiamu jadi terbongkar ya... Tee-heee

Gura : *sweatdrop*_...Yang gue pikirin sekarang adalah bagaimana cara ngerayu mereka supaya gak bilang papih mereka..._

Xing Cai : ...Benarkah itu? Yah, aku tidak ada masalah, sih

Guan Yinping : Yah, aku juga

Bao Sanniang : Eeh? Benarkah? Maa, kalau Xing Cai dan Yinping-chan bilang begitu...

Gura : Sebelum gue ngerasa kesenengan... Tolong lanjutin kata-kata kalian itu dengan 'tapi'

CaiYinpingSanniang : KOK TAHU?!

Gura : ... Udah firasat *muka forever alone* Ya udahlah, kasih tau aja apa syarat kalian

Xing Cai : Ubah sampah di jalanan ini jadi pohon! *lah

Guan Yinping : Jadi barbel aku, mau gak? (author sih mau aja, Yinping... Ehehehe #dicincang)

Bao Sanniang : Godain aku pake bahasa kucing! (?)

Gura + Author : ...

Gura : Padahal gue pikir, Xing Cai itu paling waras...

Author : Kan gitu-gitu dia pecinta alam...

Gura : Mustahil semua...

Author : *nepok bahu Gura* Cuma ada satu pilihan, Ra...

Gura : Ya, gue tau. Akhem, _Ladies_-ku _tercinta_ #digebukinFanboys maaf, tapi saya harus pergi... Bye! *lari sekuat tenaga

Xing Cai : Aku udah tau, pasti bakal kayak gini...

Guan Yinping : Yaaah, padahal kan Gura itu cocok jadi barbel

Bao Sanniang : Padahal syarat aku gampang, lho! Suo aja bisa!

Author : ._..Wew, kasian bener si Suo.._.

Xu Shu : Gagal lagi?

Gura : Masih ada Jin sama Other! Jangan menyerah, LET'S GOOOO!

Xu Shu : .._.Tau gini sih... Gue pake aja tiket Disneyland-nya.. Hiks..._

**JIN**** TOMANG** #dipukulinSemuaKarakterJin

maksud saya...

**JIN**

Wang Yuanji : Mah, ada surat dari Tante Yue Ying

Zhang Chunhua : Dari Yue Ying? Mana?

Wang Yuanji : Nih *ngasihin suratnya*

Author : ..._Wuiiih, ada gambar juggernautnya... Tante Yue Ying keren_...

Zhang Chunhua : Hmmm... Isinya nyuruh kita baikin si Gura kalau dia dateng kemari

Wang Yuanji : Gura-chan mau kemari? Mau apa?

Zhang Chunhua : Ladies Hunting-nya gak berhasil-berhasil katanya... Fufufu... Dasar Gura...

Wang Yuanji : Oooh... Emang kasian sih... Ya udah, aku suruh para pelayan buatin teh aja, kali ya?

Zhang Chunhua : Ya, tapi teh yang paling murah aja, biar cepet pulang

Wang Yuanji : *sweatdrop* Katanya harus dibaikin...

Zhang Chunhua : Mama gak ada waktu buat begituan, mau main 2048 lagi nih. Lagi gede-gedean highscore sama papa

Wang Yuanji : *tepok jidat lalu pergi*

...

Ternyata, Gura dkk sedang bersembunyi di bawah jendela kamar Zhang Chunhua (nah lo, ketahuan mati... ketahuan mati...)

Author : Malang banget sih, nasib lo, Ra

Xu Shu : Iya, sampe dikasihanin gitu...

Author : Disuguhinnya pake teh yang paling murah lagi...

Xu Shu : Daripada gak dapet thor...

Gura : Ke Other aja, yuk...

Author + Xu Shu : *nganggukkin kepala dengan simpati*

**OTHER**

Gura : ...Gue gak mau ke kerajaan yang satu ini... (kayaknya elo yang ngusulin, ya?)

Xu Shu : Ini yang terakhir, Ra. Kalau lo gak mau nantang yang satu ini, sampai kapanpun lo gak bakal jadi laki-laki!

Gura : Yang bener aje, Shu, cewek-ceweknya ada 3 sih, tapi coba liat! Diao Chan ama Lu Lingqi, deket-deket ama mereka berdua, kepala gue langsung copot! Kalau ama Zhurong, bisa-bisa dibakar terus disate rame-rame!

Xu Shu : ._..Sate Gura? Banyak lemak dan empuk... Hmm... Bisa ngehasilin duit, tuh.._.

Gura : ...Shu, gue bisa baca pikiran lo lewat author, lho.

Xu Shu : Ehh... *ketawa awkward* Umm... Tapi coba dulu aja, deh.. Dari Lu Lingqi aja...

Gura : *pasrah*

*Di rumah Lu Lingqi...*

Gura : Ehem... Shu, kalo kita ke rumahnya Lu Lingqi bukannya sama aj kayak kita ke rumah Lu Bu, ya?

Xu Shu : Emangnya Lu Lingqi serumah sama Lu Bu? Kok bisa? #digamparin

Gura : %$%#! KAN MEREKA AYAH-ANAK, PINTEEEER! NIH RASAIN NIH "HADOUK-

Diao Chan : Tolong! Toloooong!

ShuRaThor : ?! Suara itu...

Gura : Suara manis penuh harap...

Author : Milik gadis cantik!

RaThor : BERUBAH! PAHLAWAN YANG SETIA MENOLONG CEWEK-CEWEK CANTIK!

*cahaya kelap kelip ngelilingin Gura sama author*

RaThor : Berangkaaat!

Xu Shu : *nutup muka pake tangan* Kenapa gue harus temenan ama ni orang...

Gura : Diao Chan-ku sayang! #disepakSatuRT Ada apa?!

Diao Chan : Ah! Gura-chan! To-tolong aku! *nunjuk kolong meja*

Author : *meluk Gura* %$^$%! TI-TIKUUUUUS!

Gura : *sweatdrop* Gembel ah thor...

Lu Lingqi : Tante Diao Chan! Tante kenapa? #%##* TIKUS! *meluk Gura*

Gura : *kesenengan* A-aduuuh, Lingqi, kalau kamu meluk kayak gitu, aku jadi gak bisa ngusir tikusnyaa~

Author : *mukul kepala Gura* Gak usah kesenengan gitu, deh! Sana cepetan usir! *nengok ke Lingqi dengan efek bunga-bunga* Kalau kamu mau meluk, peluk akang aja...

Gura : *deathglare*

Author : *mundur 3 langkah*

Akhirnya, Gura pun menangkap tikus itu dan- WAA%#^ GILA LO GURAAAA JANGAN NGUNJUKKIN MAYATNYA GITU! #%^#$% $$^&^

*author kejar-kejaran sama Gura

Diao Chan : UDAAAH STOOOP! *nyambuk lantai*

RaThor : *cengok ngeliatin Diao Chan*

Diao Chan : Hhhh... Gura-chan, tolong buang tikus itu ke tong sampah...

Gura : ...Kubur aja boleh gak? Kasian...

Diao Chan : Terserah...

*Gura pergi keluar dan setelah mengubur tikus itu dia kembali

Diao Chan : Nah, Gura-chan, tolong hadap samping dari posisi saya

Gura : Gini?

Diao Chan : Ya, Lingqi-chan, tolong ya. Yang sebelah kanannya

Lu Lingqi : Iya, tante... *duduk di samping Gura*

Gura : Nah, lho... Gue mau diapain nih... Jangan bilang mau ditumbalin... *nelen ludah*

CHU!

... ... ... ... ...

*Satu ruangan hening

OHMIGOSH $%$%^&%^$# ()*(% GURAAAAA!

Fanboys : BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH!

Anggota 1 : CINCANG-CINCANG BADANNYA!

Anggota 2 : JADIIN EMPAN IKAAAAAN! ENAK BENER DIA PIPINYA DICIUM DIAO CHAN SAMA LINGQI!

Fanboys : GAK TERIMA! GAK TERIMA!

Gura : *pingsan* Aku... bisa mati kapan saja...

Author : ...Mati sekarang mau gak? *thumbs up dari para fanboys

Gura yang kesenengan pun pingsan selama beberapa tahun #eh maksud saya selama beberapa jam

Gura : Fuhahahaha... Hahahaha... MWAHAHAHAHA

Xu Shu : *hampir jadi saiyan*

Gura : Seumur hidup... Gak bakal gue cuci muka ini...

Xu Shu : *nyipratin air ke muka Gura*

ShuRa : ... ... ... ...

*kejar-kejaran

Zhurong : Lah, pada kenapa nih bocah? *sweatdrop* beringas banget yang gendut... Matanya kayak mata Huo kalo lagi laper...

Author : .._.Gura... Untung kamu gak ngegodain Zhurong... Bisa-bisa kamu dianggap kanibal.._.

Zhurong : Mumpung gue abis qurban gajah, gue panggil aja dah! WOOOI YANG DISITU~!

ShuRa : *tatap-tatapan*

Zhurong : Iya, elo-elo pada! Sini, gue kasih makan!

Gura : OOOOH! ASIK! *lari ke tempat Zhurong*

Xu Shu : Eeegh... Gue skip aja deh yang ini... Bisa-bisa dikasih daging gajah atau kadal atau ular go- BURPH *muntah*

...

...

Dan akhirnya, setelah perjuangan mengelilingi 5 kerajaan ini, setidaknya Gura berhasil mendapatkan kecupan di pipi dan makan gratis! hahaha

...Beda banget sama gue, ya... *forever alone*

* * *

**Jadiii... Lo dikasih makan apa, Ra, sama Zhurong?**

**Gura : *nangis* persis kayak yang apa Xu Shu bilang... Awalnya gue ilfil gitu...**

**Awalnya? Te-terus gimana?**

**Gura : Ya... Yang pas gue coba, enak juga kok... Masakan Mama Zhurong emang TOP!**

**Meng Huo : *tepok tangan* setuju banget...**

**...Oke, gue cuma bisa diem kali ini...**

* * *

Makasih udah bacaaa... Kalau nge-review, nanti saya cium deeeh

Zhang He : Dibantuin saya juga loh!

...Gak usah peduliin yang terakhir, dia gak serius (mudah-mudahan)


	5. Strongest Archer in The DW World!

**JANGAN BACA, BIKIN MATA SAKIT. SUMPAH. KATA-KATANYA BANYAK YANG GAK NYAMBUNG DAN GAK JELAS.**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED...**

* * *

**zhonghui kuran**

Aaaah manis banget udah mau ngehibur sayaaa makasih~ sini, saya cium :* #ditangkepPolisi

Belom yang terakhir, kok say, saya masih mau nge-bully Gura

Gura : Somebody just kill me already...

Nanti, Ra, di akhir cerita. entah kapan tau wakakaka

Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**sarasion**

JDANG! A-aku ditolaaaak! Zhang He, toloooong!

Zhang He : Serahkan pada saya! *pake lipstick*

*kejar-kejaran ama sarasion

*nengok ke readers* Yap, pilihan ada pada anda...

Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**xtreme guavaniko**

DUH! Hampir aja! Coba ternyata kena Gura beneran...

Gura : Alaaaah pada jeles lu pada! *ngelus-ngelus pipi* Hhh... Bahagia banget sih, hidup gue...

Xu Shu : *tiba-tiba muncul; nyiram air ke muka Gura*

Gura : *nyiapin gundukan karet*

*kejar-kejaran*

Awalnya saya juga pertimbangin Nuwa, Beauty Yu, sama Xi Wuangmu... Tapi karena doi gak muncul-muncul lagi selain di WO, dan YuXi munculnya di DW: Strike Force, saya urungin niat saya -w- maafin Author, ya Nuwa sayang...

Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**Evil Red Thorn**

Wuuiihh yang ini berani sama tikus... *tepok tangan salut*

Gura : Cuma lo doang kayaknya yang takuut hahaha

Zhang He : Gak papa kok thor! Eke juga takut ama tiikus, gak usah minder say!

Zhang He... I love you so much... *teary eyes* Tapi gue masih mending daripada Gura yang forever alone!

Xu Shu : *cuma bisa ngangguk-ngangguk setuju gara-gara dibekep dan diiket sama Evil*

Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

* * *

Gura : Ai kuld stey aweik jus tu hiiiir yu bridiiiiin

*ikutan nyanyi* Wach yu smail wail yu ar sliping wondring if its mi yur siiieng

Gura : En den ai kis yor ais infek aur lips tugeeeedar! En efri momen sepen wit yu is de momen ai tresure foreper en epeeeer!

Don wanna klos mai aiiiis don wanna fol aslip kos ai mis yu beibeh en ai don wanna mis a tiiiing

...

**A/N**

**Sori banget kalau matanya pada sakit abis baca beginian... BTW, ada yang bisa nebak itu lagu apa?**

**...**

Scar : ...Ini bedua kalo dapet nilai bahasa inggris bagus, gue gamparin guru bahasa inggrisnya... (galak banget, mbak...)

Gura : Nilai author sendiri kalo b. ing paling gede cuma 7 wakakaka

Scar : Ya gimana inggrisnya mau bagus? Nilai B. Indo aja cuma 5

Gura : Gimana pelajaran bahasa jepangnya tuh? 0 kaliiii

Jangan nyebar aib! Ampun deh... Mana pada tepat semua -_- Gue hapus-hapusin dari cerita mau?!

RaSca : MAU!

...Udah, lanjutin ceritanya

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di lapangan bersama, Huang Zhong dan Xiahou Yuan sedang berantem...

Huang Zhong : Gue bilang, lebih jago gue daripada ELO!

Xiahou Yuan : Hoi, kakek-kakek udah bau tanah masih ngotot aje ye! Lebih jelas jagoan gue kemana-mana laaah!

Huang Zhong : NOH! LIAT NOH! Hasil panahan gue tepat di tengah SEMUA!

Xiahou Yuan : Gue juga bisa keleeees, NOH! *anak panah tepat di tengah* Apa gue bilang?

*ZhongYuan cakar-cakaran #eh udah kayak Zhang He aja ya? #authorDitendangZhangHe

Zhu Ran : Aduuuuh om-om sekalian kenapa siih? Kalau jago, ya jagoan saya kemana-mana! Tiap nembak, panahnya bisa ada api-

ZhongYuan : DIEM LO ANAK BARU!

Zhu Ran : *DONAL BEBEK mundur 3 langkah 1..2...3...*

Huang Zhong : Huh! Anak baru, gayanya udah kayak lama di game aja! Kemana-mana, jelas yang lebih senior yang lebih kuat!

SSX : Eeeh, enak aja! Yang ada, saya yang paling kuat! Kagak tau apa musou gue damage-nya selangiiiit...

Zhu Ran : Yeeeh, panah cuma punya di-musou aja belagu!

SSX : ...Mau dipecat? *deathglare*

Zhu Ran : *mundur*

Xiahou Yuan : Hellllow? Kalau diantara berempat, gue jelas yang paling kuat! Yang satu perempuan, yang satu kakek-kakek, yang satu anak baru! Cuma gue yang gak terlalu muda n terlalu tua!

SSX : Hey! _Who says a woman has to be weak_?!

Zhu Ran : ...Cuma gara-gara gue anak baru, sampe di-bully gini... Hiks...

Huang Zhong : NYARI RIBUT LO?! SINI MAJU!

Yang pas nih 4 idiot lagi berantem, nambah lagi 1 idiotnya-

Gura : *siap-siap jepretin karet ke kepala author*

Ma-Maksud saya... Tiba-tiba Gura dateng...

Gura : *sweatdrop ngeliatin ZhongYuanXiangRan omel-omelan* Kayak anak burung aja, ya? Suaranya ciap-ciap gitu...

ZhongYuanXiangRan : *deathglare ke Gura*

Gura : HIIIII! Mereka ngedenger! *ngacir*

SSX : Gura-chan! Stop dulu doooong... *suara imut nan najis*

Gura : *kaki lemes; nengok ke SSX dengan efek slow motion+bunga-bunga* Ada apa, sayang...?

ZhongYuanRan : *muntah*

SSX : Menurut kamu, lebih jago siapa kalo manah? Aku, atau nih 3?

Gura : Jelas kamu, lah... Kan kamu telah memanah hatiku- GOHOOKKK!

Scar : GURA! SESUAIN SAMA NASKAH!

Gura : *sweatdrop* Ini sesuai sama naskah!

*sweatdrop* Sejak kapan nih orang pada pake naskah?

Scar : Di-di naskah aku gak ada kamu ngegodain Sun Shang Xiang! Pokoknya stop, terus lanjutin ke cerita awal!

Zhu Ran : #ehem Cemburu, nih, mbak...?

Scar : *blush* ENAK AJA- Eh, halo, ganteng... *kesemsem*

RanRa : *sweatdrop*

Gura : *nyenggol Zhu Ran* Mending lo lari aja dah, Ran...

Zhu Ran : Siap *ngacir*

SSX : Jadi...? Siapa yang paling jago manah?

Gura : Kalo gue bilang kamu yang paling jago, nanti ditendang Scar lagi... *nyenggol author* Gimana nih, thor?

*ngelirik kertas naskah* Ikutin naskah lo aja... Tuh, katanya adain kompetisi antar kerajaan...

Gura : *ngeliat naskah* Oh iya ya! Kok gue gak kepikiran? Thor lu emang jenius!

*sweatdrop* gue yang jenius apa orang-orang ini yang oneng?

Gura : Woi, gue punya ide, nih! Loh? Zhu Ran kemana?

Zhu Ran : Hhh... Hhh... Serem juga temen cewek lu, Ra... Larinya kenceng banget...

Gura : Yah, yang penting lo udah balik dengan selamet... Tuh cewek kan sobatannya Kuchisake Onna, wajar aja larinya kayak naik motor...

Xiahou Yuan : Jadi apa neh, idenya?

Gura : Sabar, boss... Nih, jadi, kita adain kompetisi memanah antar kerajaan, dimana kalian wakilin kerajaan kalian masing-masing!

SSX : Tapi kan aku sama Zhu Ran satu kerajaan!

Gura : Satu dari kalian bakal wakilin Jin!

XiangRan : *lirik-lirikan*

SSX : Aku bakal wakilin Wu! Kan aku_ princess_ mereka!

Zhu Ran : Gak adil! Aku juga ma-

SSX : ...Mau gajinya kupotong?

Zhu Ran : ...Tuhan, mengapa aku dibedakan?

Huang Zhong : Nah, loh. Kalo Other gimana? Mereka kan gak punya pemanah...

Gura : Udaah, mereka kan ada Lu Bu ini! Tuh orang kan bisa apa aja, kayak Superman! Pokoknya, panggil seluruh anggota kerajaan lo ke sini besok! Jangan lupa ya!

...

Lu Bu : HUACHIHH!

Diao Chan : Mas Lu Bu kenapa? Flu?

Lu Bu : Nggak... Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin saya mirip Superman, deh...

Diao Chan : *sweatdrop* .._.Idih, ngaku-ngaku.._.

* * *

**Akhirnya mulai 'arc' baru... caelah... :P**

**Gura : Antara Kakek Zhong, Om Yuan, Putri Shang Xiang dan anak bawang... Siapakah pemenangnya?**

**Zhu Ran : UDAAAAH GUE DIKATAIN BEGITU MULU DARI TADIIII**

**Scar : *muncul dari semak-semak* Naaah si ganteng ketangkeeep!**

**Zhu Ran : GYAAAAA!**

**Gura : .._.Zhu Ran, rest in peaces.._.**

**Untuk para readers-ku #caelah... I LOP YUUU! Muaaaaah!**


	6. Strongest Archer in The DW World! 2

**Kadang-kadang gue sering bingung. Kenapa nih capslock ama shift di laptop gue gak jebol-jebol ya...?**

**WARNING! BANYAK KATA-KATA GAK JELAS YANG DICAPSLOCK DENGAN GAJE!**

* * *

**Yuuki moon chan**

GURA DAPET FANS! OMG! OMG! *fangirls squeal*

Gura : *nangis terharu* Makasih... makasih...

Waaa makasih ya... Nih, kalo suka, ambil aja Guranya... Saya gak masalah kok, malah bersyukur :)

Gura : HEEEY TERUS GIMANA JALANNYA NIH CERITA?!

*cuekkin Gura* FAV? BOLEH, BOLEH, BOLEH! BOLEH BANGET, MALAH! AWAWAWA Makasiiiiih~

Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**sarasion**

*ngelirik Zhu Ran* emang tampangnya banget, ya... Gampang dibully...

Zhu Ran : ENAK AJA! Mentang-mentang gue anak baru, kenapa harus dibully gini, sih? Emangnya kalian gak sayang apa sama aku-

Gura : *nendang Zhu Ran* NAJIS! DRAMATIS BANGET SIH LO?!

Zhu Ran : *lari ke Lu Xun*

Scar : Zhu Ran... Yang tabah, ya nak...

Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**xtreme guavaniko**

Waduh! Jangan Xiahou Yuan dibilang ladies juga dong! _He's a man of a man_!

Gura F : Om Xiahou Yuan kan macho banget! *nengok ke Xiahou Yuan dengan muka imut nan najis* Om Yuaaaan~

Xiahou Yuan : *keringet dingin* Kok perasaan gue gak enak banget ya? Apa gue ketempelan?

Gura : Hampir bener, om... #disambit

Zhu Ran : HEEEEEEY Masa gue gak dibela?!

Duo Gura : *muka super polos* Emang kamu laki-laki?

Zhu Ran : ...

Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**zhonghui kuran**

GURAAAA disebelah sini ada yang ngajakin peraaang! GRUP FANBOYS, MAJUUUUU!

Gura : ZHONGHUI KURAN CURAAAAAANG! PUTRIII SAYA MAU JUGAAAA

Liu Bei + Fanboys : *deathglare*

Gura : *ngacir*

SSX : *sweatdrop*

Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

* * *

**Ketemu lagi bersama eikeee~! Ini chapter terakhir ya, setidaknya sampe CherCher selesai ulangan~ Yang pas selesai, eike janji bakal upload chapter lagi... Bye honeeey!**

**Author : ZHANG HEEEE! NGAPAIN LO NYURI SPOT-LIGHT GUE?!**

**Zhang He : Idiiih CherCher, kan populeran eike daripada situ! Siape tau bisa nambah readers lagi, di sini sepi sich!**

**Author : ...Guraaaaa! Bantuin gue ngusir nih setaaaan**

**Gura : *ngacir* Sori thor, kalo udah ada dia, gak bisa diapa-apain lagi...**

**Author : WAAAAA~ *nangis kejer sambil guling-guling* **

***karena author diganti Zhang He, narasinya pake bahasia dia, ya...**

* * *

**Uuuuh! Hari ini mas Yuan bakal ikutan kontes! Pokoknya, He bakal dukung diaaa! MAS YUAN BERJUANG YAAAA! *sorak sorak pake baju cheerleaders***

Cao Cao : Yuan! Kamu bilang hari ini ada kompetisi memanah!

Xiahou Yuan : ...Gura sih bilangnya gitu, kak... Tapi dianya gak dateng-dateng...

Xiahou Dun : Tuh bocah kan emang tukang ngaret, kak -_-

Zhenji : Terus dia ada dimana? Aduh, panas nih... Bisa-bisa nanti aku jadi item...

Cao Pi : Kalo gara-gara Gura kamu jadi item... Gue gosongin tu anak... #galakBenerMas

Li Dian : Kenapa gue punya firasat dia lupa sama kompetisi ini ya...

Yue Jin : ...Bisa jadi...

Sun Ce : Da Qiao! Satu suap lagi, dooong! #mauan

Da Qiao : *blush* Sun Ce! Jangan di depan banyak orang gini...

SSX : KAKAK! ADEKNYA MAU BERTANDING MALAH PACARAN!

Sun Quan : Cuacanya bagus... Harusnya tadi kita bawa perlengkapan piknik...

Lian Shi : Fufufu... Kalau begitu, kita harus datang ke sini kapan-kapan

Xiao Qiao : Eh eh! Sayang, ada panda(?)!

Zhou Yu : *sweatdrop* Itu berang-berang (?), sayang!

Xiao Qiao : Kalau ada kamu, apapun dimataku terlihat kayak panda... *ngegaet Zhou Yu*

Zhou Yu : *blush*

SSX : *palmface* .._.ngenes banget sih gue jadi jomblo.._. (itu namanya jones...#AuthorDilindesPakeSepeda)

Huang Zhong : Hyat! Hyaaat! Hyattt!

Wei Yan : Kakek... Huang... patah... tulang...

Huang Zhong : Ya elah, gini doang! Nih liat, gue masih bisa koprol- ADUUUH!

Wei Yan : Hhh... Kakek... bodoh... *ngehampirin Huang Zhong buat ngebenerin tulangnya*

Sima Yi : Ngapain ente ke sini?

Zhu Ran : *sweatdrop* .._.buset, jutek banget.._.

Sima Zhao : Jangan gitu, pa... Dia itu yang bakal wakilin kita, lho...

Sima Yi : GAK BUTUH! Kan kita punya Wang Yuanji ama Jia Chong yang akurasinya bagus!

Wang Yuanji : Aku bisanya lempar piso... Kalo panah gak bisa...

Jia Chong : Hari ini panas banget, aku kan gak bawa sun block! *buka payung*

Zhu Ran : .._.Ini kali terakhirnya gue pindah kerajaan... Lain kali gue stay di Wu aja!_

Dong Zhuo : Woy, seriusan ni? Kita gak punya orang yang bisa manah, lho?

Chen Gong : Kita bisa make Kakek Zuo Ci buat nidurin orang-orang ini terus kita tancepin anak panahnya ke tengah papan...

Lu Lingqi : OM KOK JAHAT BANGET, SIH?! ...Tapi Lingqi tetep sayang sama om... *senyum senyum sambil ngegaet lengan Chen Gong*

Chen Gong : *keringet dingin gara-gara dideathglare Lu Bu*

Zuo Ci : Walaupun itu disetujui sama semuanya pun, saya gak mau sihir saya dipake buat begituan -_-

Diao Chan : Udah... Tenang aja, kan ada Mas Lu Bu... Ya kan mas?

Lu Bu : *pamer otot* HMPH! Apa seh yang Lu Bu kagak bisa?

Meng Huo : Alaaah lo pamer-pamer otot kayak gitu! Nih, liat perut gue!

Zhu Rong : SAYANG!

Yuan Shao : PSSST! UDAH! PADA DIEM LU SEMUA! Tuh, si Gura udah dateng!

Gura : Eeehhh... Gue males banget, Car...

Scar : KAN ELO YANG NGUSULIN! Orang banyak pada nungguin dari tadi, malah santai-santai main PS!

Gura : Biarin aja kenapaaa... Mereka kan orang-orang jadul, bisa apa sih mereka?

DW : BISA INI NIH! *ngelemparin senjata masing-masing*

Gura : WAAAAKH! *ngumpet di belakang Scar* AMPUN, AMPUN, AMPUUUUUN!

Scar : GURA! Gila lo, mau ngebunuh gue?! Noh, maju ndiri! *nendang Gura*

Gura : Scaaaaaar gak cs looo! *digebukin semua karakter DW*

*Kita tunggu 1 jam lagi*

Gura : Hhhh...Hhh...

DW : Hhh...Hhhhh... Buset, nih bocah gak mati-mati..

Scar : ...Udah kulit badak

Gura : Kita mulai aja, ya?

Semuanya : *ngangguk-ngangguk setuju*

Gura naik ke atas kursi sambil bawa toa

Gura : SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYAAAAAAAAA

DW : PAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Scar : *kuping pengang*

Gura : Ehem... Mari kita mulai kompetisi memanah antar kerajaan!

DW : OOOOOOOOOOOO!

Scar : *nutup kuping* Ra, emannya kuping lo gak sakit, apa-

Gura : *darah muncrat dari kuping* Eh? Lo ngomong apa Car?

Scar : GURAAAA KUPING LOO! DOKTER! DOKTEEEER!

Alamak, Gura-kyuun! Cher, cepetaaaan dooong! Kasian itu sobat eike!

Author : *bawa golok dan alat jait* Wokeh, tenang aja...

Fyuuh, nah para pembacaa, sekarang, CherCher sama Gura lagi di suatu ruangan... Katanya sih, eike gak boleh ngintip, tapi masih curiga siiiih hihihi

Gura : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

DW + Scar : *sweatdrop*

...Gura-kun nasibnya gimana, ya?

Gura : *keluar dari ruangan dengan SFX Eng Ing Eng* Kuping gue sembuuuh!

DW + Scar : *tepok tangan*

Author : *nyenggol Zhang He* gantian He... Gue gak dapet peran sama sekali, nih...

Ogah, ah! Kan situ udah berhasil nyembuhin si Gura! Kalau eike gak jadi narator, eike kagak bakal dimasukkin! Sana jauh-jauh, hush hush!

Author : *pergi sambil nangis*

Oke deeeh, Gura-kyun, bisa tolong dilanjut?

Gura : Naaah, karena kita tau semua pemanah di sini pada jago manah semua, kita adain peraturan!

Scar : Hasil panah WAJIB tepat sasaran, tapi tiap manah, harus pake gaya!

DW : APUAAAA?! ITU GAK ADIL-

Scar : GAK ADA YANG PROTES!

DW : *kicep*

Gura : Nah, thor, kocokan siapa yang maju duluannya boleh dikocok sekarang...

Author : *masih nangis**keluar kertas dari kocokan* NAAAH YANG MAJU DULUAN ADALAH... KAKEK HUANG ZHOOOONG!

SHU : OOOOOOO!

Ma Chao : Wuiiih, nanti jangan lupa traktiran ya, kek!

Ma Dai : *sweatdrop*...Ini bukan arisan, kak...

Huang Zhong : *lambaiin tangan ke penonton*

Gura F : KAKEK ZHOOONG! BERJUANG!

Gura : WAAAA! SIAPA NIH CEWEK?! Kok mukanya persis sama gue?!

Scar : Katanya, sih, dia elo dari dunia lain... Kata author, dia bakal jadi juri, bantuin gue sama lo...

Gura : Author sinting, bukannya bilang dulu -_-

Author : BUKAN GUE YANG NGUNDANG! INI KERJAAN SI BANCI TAMAN LAWANG ITU!

*deathglare author* Masalah buat lo?

Author : *diem*

Gura : *ketawa awkward* O-oke, kita lanjutin aja, ya? YAPP Kakek Zhong, silahkan dimulaiii!

Huang Zhong : *lompat sampe ke awan-emangnya ini cerita silat?**manah dan tepat sasaran* A-aduuuh!

Wei Yan : Hhhh... *jalan ke tempat Huang Zhong*

Gura : Udah keren, dan karena ada adegan patah tulang nilainya 10!

Huang Zhong : .._.Gue gak tau mesti marah apa seneng.._.

Scar : Tadi keren banget! Masalahnya ada patah tulangnya sih... nilainya kukasih 8

Liu Bei : WOOOOI PELIIIIIT!

Guan Yu + Zhang Fei : KAKAK!

Gura F : *ngeluarin papan bertuliskan angka 10.000*

Scar : *sweatdrop* kok lu ngeluarin angka yang gede banget?

Gura F : Kan boleh ngeluarin angka berapa aja... Kenapa kalian ngeluarinnya angka 1-10 -_-

Author : ...Udah, nilai yang dia kasih gak usah dianggep, anggap aja yang tadi nilai 10... Nih, gue kasih nilai 10 juga...

Scar : O-oke... Total nilainya adalah... 38!

SHU : OOOOOOO!

Author : Nah, lanjut... *ngeluarin kertas* YANG MAJU KEDUA ADALAH... ANAK BAWAAAANG!

Zhu Ran : ...

DW : Zhu Ran! Cepetan maju!

Zhu Ran : ...Aku gak kenal siapa itu anak bawang...

Gura : Jiaaaah ngambek nih anak... Oke deh, kepada Tuan Zhu Ran terimoetzzz *alay mode: ON* harap maju

Zhu Ran : *maju**nembakkin 3 anak panah api sekaligus sambil lari*

Gura : Agak biasa, yah... Hmmm *siap-siap nulis angka 6 tapi tiba-tiba...

Author : GYAAAAAAAA ANAK PANAHNYA NYASAR KE RUMAH GUEEE!

OHEMJI! CHERCHER RUMAHMU KEBAKARAAAAN! *lari-larian kesana kemari*

*Author pademin api di rumahnya

Gura : *langsung ganti angka 6 jadi 10*

Scar : *ngunjukkin angka 10*

Author : *bete, ngunjukkin angka -10.000*

Semuanya kecuali para juri : *sweatdrop*

Gura F : *ngunjukkin angka +10.018*

Semuanya : ...

Scar : Total nilainya adalah... 38! Seri dengan kakek Zhong!

JIN : OOOOOOOO!

Author : *masih bete* ...ps,xbox, wii, nds, psp gue ada di rumah semua...

Gura : Po-pokoknya, lanjuuuuut! *ngeluarin kertas* Putri Shang Xiang, harap majuuuu!

SSX : *bete, ngeliatin Sun Ce + Da Qiao, Sun Quan + Lian Shi, dan Zhou Yu + Xiao Qiao yang masih mesra-mesraan*

Gura : Eeeuhm... Putri kenapa, ya...?

SSX : Gue males banget. Udah, ah. *pergi*

Gura F : *ngangkat angka 10.000*

Gura : EEEEH?! TUNGGU DULU, NGAPAIN LO KASIH NILAI?! Karena Putri Shang Xiang mengundurkan diri... A-artinya, Wu terpaksa didiskualifikasi!

WU : *gak ada yang peduli, masih mesra-mesraan*

Scar : *sweatdrop* Wu itu kerajaan paling romantis atau kerajaan paling idiot, sih?... Lagian Sun Shang Xiang kenapa tuh?

Author : Lagi masa 'itu' kali, ya...?

Gura : Yah, namanya juga cewek... Jalan pikirannya gak ketebak... *dideathglare semua cewek* Uuukh! Itu rahasia umum!

Scar : Lanjutin aja deh... *ngeluarin kertas* SELANJUTNYA... OM YUAAAAN!

Xiahou Yuan : *maju*

Gura F + Zhang He + Xiahou Ba : KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gura F : OM GANTENG BERJUANG YAAAAA!

Xiahou Ba : PAPAAAA! AYO MENANGIN- uhhhh... *dideathglare Jin + Shu*

MAS YUAAAAAN! *gaya cheerleaders* **Y.U.A.N**! YUAN! YUAN! GOOOOOO!

Semua kecuali 3 idiot di atas : ...

Xiahou Yuan : *manah kayak biasa, tapi gara-gara anak panahnya kayak 'gitu' papannya jadi meledak*

Semua juri : *cengok, ngangkat angka 10 semua - kecuali Gura F yang seperti biasa ngeluarin 10.000*

Huang Zhong : OB-OBJECTION! *thumbs up dari Phoenix Wright* GAK ADIIIIL!

Zhu Ran : DIA GAK PAKE GAYA SAMA SEKALI! KENAPA NILAINYA SETINGGI ITU?!

Gura : Karena dia paling unik! Sementara yang lain orangnya yang gaya, dia anak panahnya!

ZhongRan : *palmface*

Scar : Lanjut ke kerajaan terakhir... OTHER! Silahkan, wakilnya boleh siapa aja...

Dong Zhuo : #ehem Eeeh, karena gak ada yang bisa manah di kerajaan ini, jadi saya ngambil pemanah dari luar DW... boleh?

Author : Apapun boleh untukmu... #caelah#authorUdahGakWaras

Dong Zhuo : Fyuuuh, WOI KALIAN UDAH MILIH PEMANAH BELOM?!

*suara dari ruangan Other*

Diao Chan : Aku bilang, lebih baik kita keluarin dia aja! Dia pemenang Hunger Games loh!

Lu Lingqi : Tanteeee kalo yang bagus udah pasti yang ini! Dia princess yang berhasil ngalahin beruang!

Chen Gong : Karena salah satu jurinya itu lemah sama cowok ganteng... Saya anjurin pilihan saya, seorang elf yang membantu teman-teman hobbitnya ini... Mukanya bakal narik banyak fangirls, apalagi si author!

Zuo Ci : Itu beralasan... Tapi teman saya ini sudah ngebunuhin banyak 'the walker'...Dia jauh lebih kuat dari punya kalian...

Lu Lingqi : Tapi dia bisanya pake crossbow! Mana bisa dia pake panah!

Zuo Ci : Dia udah saya ajarin cara pakai panah...

*sweatdrop* Kek Ci, kalo bisa manah, kenapa gak situ aja yang wakilin?

Meng Huo : Sobat gue yang satu ini paling jago, bro! Udah dibuatin 4 film, tenar abis! Dia ganteng dan liat ototnya! Jauh lebih jago dari semua yang kalian bawa!

Zhu Rong : Sayang, maap tapi untuk kali ini, gue gak bakal ngedukung lo. Pilihan gue jatuh sama nih, si pencuri ulung yang baik hati! Dia berhasil manah anak panah! Jago banget, baik pula!

Yuan Shao : Helllllow? Kalo pilihan gue itu buat si ganteng ini, nih! Selain cool, dia juga sobatannya captain america yang lagi tenar di avengers itu!

Lu Bu : *ngeliatin 7 orang yang lagi adu pendapat ini dengan muka datar*

Dong Zhuo : *ngegebrak pintu* KOK LAMA BANGET SEH?!

Lu Bu : *narik napas* Ya gitu, pih... Mereka nentuinnya lama...

Dong Zhuo : Ugghhh... Udah! Bawa aja semuanya keluar!

*semua orang Other beserta 7 pemanah misterius yang mereka bawa keluar dari ruangan*

DW : WAAAAA ME-MEREKA!

Katniss, Merida, Legolas, Daryl, Rambo, Robin Hood, Hawkeye keluar sambil diiringin pemilih mereka

Gura F : *tepar liat Rambo*

Author : *tepar liat Legolas*

Scar : *tepar liat Hawkeye*

Gura : *tepar liat Merida- EH EH EH MAKSUD SAYA LIAT KATNISS! Astaga Gura... jangan jadi pedopil dong... -_-*

Author : Ni-nilainya 10.000!

Gura F + Scar : SAMA, SAYA JUGA! *ngangkat papan 10.000*

Gura : *dengan lemes ngangkat 10.000*

ZhongYuanRan : APA-APAAN ITU?!

Author : Semua pemanah kita liat dari gaya mereka... TAPI KALO YANG INI MEREKA GAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN AJA UDAH BUAT KITA TEPAR! LEGOLAAAAS NENGOK SINI DOOOOONG!

Legolas : *sweatdrop*

Gura : Gimana kalo mereka manah sambil gaya... Hhhhh *pingsan*

Gura F : RAMBOOOO KYAAAAAA! Pokoknya buat kamu, nilai gak terhingga pun aku beri! KYAAAA!

Rambo : *senyum dengan super ganteng*

Gura F : *pingsan*

DW : *sweatdrop* Makin lama makin maksud nih cerita...

Huang Zhong : Cabut aja, yuk...

Xiahou Yuan : Hhhh... Bener-bener gak ada artinya nih kompetisi...

* * *

**Eh, CherCher, kok dari tadi eike bingung ya... Sebetulnya kalo menang kompetisi ini bakal diapain sih?**

**Author : ...Udah, diem aja... Pada gak nyadar ini...**

**O-oke... Eehhhmm... Makasih banyak yaw udah mau ngebaca, gimana kalo nge-review juga? Eike nanti seneng banget loh!**

**Gura : ZHANG HE! NANTI KALO PADA KABUR GIMANA?!**

**Author : Nih! Calon suami gue aja yang ngomong! *nengok ke Legolas sambil senyum-senyum sok imut menjijikan***

**Legolas : *mau nolak tapi gak bisa kabur gara-gara diiket pake rante* Eehh... $^#$ )_(^WTY #$T^#$)* #**

**RaThor : ._..Gawat...Pake bahasa elf._..**

* * *

Makasih udah mau ngebaca :)


	7. Wives (Wei)

**sarasion**

Wakakakak Ra, kalo mau main lempar-lemparan, kita lempar Zhu Ran aja. Paling sakit!  
Gura : *lirik Zhu Ran**nyengir* Siap-siap lo...  
Zhu Ran : *sweatdrop*  
Eh? sarasion minta dikuburin? SIAP! *ngambil cangkul*  
Gura : WOY! JANGAN KEBUN GUE YANG LO CANGKUL! *gebukin author*  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**xtreme guavaniko**

SSX : Ya emang dasar tuh! Liatin aja... yang pas mereka keluar malem-malem buat ke kamar mandi, dari jendela ada yang ngetok terus keluar-  
Gura : STOOOOOOP! Plis plis plis jangan dilanjutin... Nanti gue gak bisa ke kamar mandi malem-malem...  
SSX : *sweatdrop* Gembel ah, Ra...  
12.000? Itu mah gak cukup atuh, Wa-san... Butuhnya berapa Kakek Zhong..?  
Huang Zhong : Harga mobil berape...?  
*sweatdrop* _Buset... Dikasih hati minta jantung.._.  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**zhonghui kuran**

*gotong Hui* AWAS AWAS AWAS! AMBULAN MANUSIA MO LEWAAAAAT! *lari ke UGD*  
Wuih! Di sini ada yang mau lo dinistain Ra!  
Gura : UDAH CUKUUUUP!  
*kuping pengang* Tenang aja, Hui-kun~ pasti si Gura makin disiksa ama eike  
Gura : *ngebanting pintu kamar* AUTHOR, KITA PUTUS!  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**Yuuki moon chan**

*nyari kantong plastik* Kantong plastiknya mana? MANA?! *muntah di baju Gura*  
Gura : WOY! *jepretin karet*  
ADUH! Hehehe becandaaa... Wups, mulutnya jadi lebar? Jadi selebar Gura, gak?  
Gura : Punya mulut lebar, tuh, enak... Makan pake centong nasi pun masuk!  
*sweatdrop* Suka-suka lo aja deh...  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**Zhaoyan22**

Gura : WAAAKH! GUE BELUM SEMPET NGAPA-NGAPAIIIIN! *kabur*  
NingTongYunXing : *kejar-kejar Gura*  
*sweatdrop* Zhao Yan, kamu sembunyi dulu aja, ya sayang...  
NingTongYunXing : APE MAKSUD LO PAKE SAYANG-SAYANGAN?!  
WAAAAKH! SAMA-SAMA CEWEK, BRO! *kabur* Zhaoyan22! URUSIN NIHHH!  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

* * *

**Hellooooooo! Walopun author hari senin ulangan, dengan bodohnya masih buat cerita ._. **

**Omong-omong, author baru sadar kalau eke lupa masukin Zhang Jiao di chapter sebelumnya...**

**Zhang Jiao : *tapakin kaki gak sabar* Siap-siap gue sihir lo...**

**Ampun Om Jiao~ Janji gak bakal lupa lagi... TT_TT**

**Zhang Jiao : HUH! Siap-siap aja, thor...**

**Gue udah minta maap... GURAAAAA~ HEEEELP!**

* * *

**Dunia Gura**

Gura : *nyanyi* Asmara! Yang menghangatkan... bekunya raga dalam angan... Dihiasi bunga-bunga~

Ra, itu lagu dari zaman nyokap gue masih sma... Tau dari mana, lo?

Gura : Biasa cyiiin, eike doyannya lagu-lagu lawas

*sweatdrop* Kenapa gaya ngomong lo jadi kayak Abang He?

Gura : Ya gitu, thor... Gue boseeeen (lah, gak nyambung) Thor, main yuk!

Main apa? Gue lagi ulangan, Ra...

Gura : Oh ya? Ulangan apa thor?

Ulangan Kimia, MTK, sama Bahasa Jepa- AWWW!

Gura : *deathglare* Harusnya lo bilang pelajaran sejarah!

*sweatdrop* Ke-kenapa?

Gura : "Kenapa?" Helllllowww? Liat naskah kali, thor! Kalo lo bilang 'ulangan sejarah', gue bisa ngikutin! Sono bilang kalo lo ulangan sejarah!

Eeeuuhhmm.. Be-besok gue ulangan sejarah...

Gura : YANG BENER, THOR? Waaaah, dan apa? Kurang materi? Untung kita punya portal ke Dunia DW! Kan bisa nanyain mereka-merekaaa!

*sweatdrop* ...Tapi pelajaran gue gak ada hubungannya sama Sejarah Cina..

Gura : *pura-pura tuli* Apa? Apa? Ada soal yang bakal nanyain tentang istri-istri mereka? Ow ow ow! Kalo gitu, nyok kite ke Dunia DW!

* * *

**Dunia DW**

Gura : Oh, my lovely world... Gracias! Kem'on, thor! LET'S CEKIDOT!

_Hiks...Nasib ulangan gue gimana.._.

Gura : Wokeh! Kita mulai dari Kerajaan Wei! Mumpung ada si playboy Cao Cao!

**Wei**

Gura : OM CAO CAO! MAIN YUUKK!

Xiahou Dun : Ka-kakak! Si babon gender gak jelas itu dateng!

Cao Cao : *nyemburin air keras* APUAAA?! SI GURA ITU DATENG?!

Dian Wei : WAAAA MUKA GUE! MUKA GUEEEE! *lari*

Jia Xu : *sweatdrop* Apa kita harus menyambutnya, tuan...?

Cao Cao : Nyambut pala lo! Usir dia, buruaaaaan!

Gura : Om Cao Cao! Aha, bener ada di sini! Thanks ya Pi!

Cao Pi : *badan merah-merah* Maap pah... Daripada saya dijepretin karet mulu...

Cao Cao : Uuuuukh... Mau ape lo dateng kemari?

Gura : Saya bosen, jadi saya mau ngegangguin Kerajaan om!

Cao Cao : PERGI SANA! GAK BISA GANGGUIN KERAJAAN SI BENEVOLENCE AJA?!

Gura : Wakakak nanti oooom, dia dapet gilirannya sendiri~ di 2 chapter selanjutnya ada dia, kok. Ya kan, thor?

Yup, sesuai giliran, ye om

Cao Cao : *deathglare* Udah, jelasin kedatangan loe!

Gura : Kita mau... Nanyain om tentang istri om!

**Tiba-tiba suasana jadi kayak ruang interogasi di film-film polisi**

Gura : *pake kacamata item*

*sweatdrop* Ra, ruang gelap-gelap gini, pake kacamata begituan... Idiot lo...

Gura : Biar keliatan keren thor... Yak, silahkan Om Cao Cao maju pertama...

Cao Cao : ...

Gura : Istri om itu... BUSET! ADA 13 LEBIH?!

*sweatdrop* Om, emangnya gak repot apa ngurusin istri sebanyak itu?

Cao Cao : Tinggal kasih duit aje, pada idup- AWWW! APA-APAAN NEH?!

Gura : *deathglare**nyiapin karet kedua*

*deathglare**nyiapin nerf*

Cao Cao : *sweatdrop* Ma-maksud saya... *ehem* Tentu saja, ke-13 istri yang saya miliki terus diperhatikan kebutuhannya dan saya perlakukan sama...

Gura : *nganggukin kepala* Lalu... Apa pendapatmu tentang Nyonya Ding dan Nyonya Bian?

Cao Cao : Errr... Boleh skip bagian ini?

RaThor : NGGAK!

Cao Cao : *nunduk* Saya sangat menyayangi keduanya... Tapi karena Ding membenciku karena kematian Cao Ang...HUAAAAAA *nangis kejer*

Gura : *sweatdrop* Keterlaluan lu thor, kalau kita ngebuat Cao Cao nangis bisa-bisa kembaran gue marah... -_-

Kok nyalahin gue, sih?! Yah, makanya kembaran lo gak jadi gue ajak gara-gara ini- WAAAAKS!

Gura F : ...Lo pada abis ngapain om Cao Cao? *nyiapin pistol peluru plastik- ini sakit banget, sumpah*

Eeeeuhmm... ini... tidak seperti yang kau kira... *ngacir*

Gura : JAHAT LO THOR! JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE SENDIRIIII!

Gura F : *naro ujung pistol di kepala Gura* Jelasin

Gura : ._..Let's just hoped for the best.._.

*DOR*

...

...

Cao Pi : ...

Gura : ...

Cao Pi : ...Kok muka lo tambah jelek aja ya...

Gura : Samaan kayak muka lo! #dibantingFangirls

Cao Pi : *tersinggung* Yang penting gue punya banyak cewek!

Gura : Alaaah palingan pada ngincerin duit!

Cao Pi : *berdiri* NYARI RIBUT LO?!

Gura : AYO SINI!

*cakar-cakaran*

*sweatdrop* Ra, buruan gih, masih banyak karakter yang mesti diinterogasi...

Gura : Hhh.. Hh.. Lo gue biarin idup...

Cao Pi : *sweatdrop* .._.Tadi kan gue hampir menang._..

*ngelirik kertas informasi* Hmmm... Istri yang paling terkenal itu Nona Zhen ya...

Cao Pi : Iya dong! Orang cantik emang pasnya sama yang ganteng! *Gura : muntah*

Gura : Mana, mana thor? ... *ngeludah ke Cao Pi*

Cao Pi : E-EKH?! What do you think you're doing?!

Gura : DASAR LO ES BATU GAK TAU UNTUUUUUUNG! *nyekek Cao Pi*

WAAAAKS! GURA STOP! Ini cuma sejaraaaah!

Gura : *teary eyes* A-abisnya... Nona Zhen yang baik hati itu... Gara-gara si es ini... HUAAAAAA~ *meluk author*

*deathglare* Pi, minta maaf...

Cao Pi : *sweatdrop* KAN GUE YANG DICEKEK!

Gura : Pa-padahal udah dapet istri kayak Nona Zhen... DASAR MUSUH KAUM 'FOREVER ALONE'!

Cao Pi : *sweatdrop* dasar cewok (?) menyedihkan... *pergi*

...

...

Gura : PAPA YUAAAAN! *meluk*

YEEEEI! PAPA YUAN! *ikutan*

Xiahou Yuan : Eeeh... Saya dipanggil ke sini buat apa, ya?

O-oh iya! *ngeliat kertas informasi; nyenggol Gura* Kehidupan suami-istrinya gak bercela, Ra...

Gura : *terharu; ngacungin jempol ke Xiahou Yuan* Om emang tetep om saya yang terbaik...

Xiahou Yuan : *sweatdrop* Kapan kita jadi keluarga...? Kalau udahan, saya balik, ya...

Gura : Eeeeh! Tunggu dulu! Kita maen UNO aja, dulu!

Iya, om... Untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang kita pada om... *muka sok imut - semua: muntah*

Xiahou Yuan : Hmmm... Oke deh, udah lama saya gak main

RaThor : YEEEI! WE LOVE OM YUAN! *meluk*

Xiahou Yuan : *sweatdrop*

...

...

Xiahou Yuan : UNO! WAHAHAHAHA! Gue menang lagi!

*sweatdrop* Buset... Om Yuan jago bener...

Gura : Kite lanjutin ke karakter lain aja , Thor... *ngeliat kertas informasi* BUH?! Istri yang lain gak kecatet?!

NAH LO, GIMANA DONG?!

Gura : Kumpulin semua jomblo ke sini! Buruaaaan!

...

...

Xiahou Dun : Jadi kita dikumpulin kesini buat ngapain?

Gura : Karena nama istri kalian gak kecatet... Kita mau kalian sebutin tipe kesukaan kalian!

HEYYY! Kayaknya tujuan awal kita itu minta informasi buat ulangan gue besok, ye?! Kok jadi melenceng?!

Gura : BACOT LO THOR! Ini servis buat readers tau!

...Bukan servis buat gue... Hiks...

Gura : OKE! YANG CEPET YA! MULAI!

Xiahou Dun : Asalkan wanita itu tidak masalah denganku yang selalu bertarung...

Gura : *niup peluit* Walaupun istrinya tidak tercatat, Xiahou Dun memiliki lebih dari 5 anak!

Dian Wei : E-eh? Saya tidak masalah seperti apapun dia... Jika dia mau menerima saya apa adanya, saya akan lebih dari bersyukur...

Gura : *meluk Dian Wei* Karakter favorit gue...

*ikutan* Sama, gue juga...

Dian Wei : *sweatdrop*

Xu Zhu : Yang penting dia bisa masak...

Gura : MY BROTHER! TOS PERUT! Waaaa *mental*

Zhang Liao : ...Siapapun boleh

Gura F : *tiba-tiba muncul* Yaiyalah! Siapa juga yang gak mau sama Om Liao...? *ngerjap-ngerjappin mata menjijikan*

Gura : *ngumpet di belakang author* Thor... Dia gak bawa pistol peluru plastik-nya kan?

Masa' takut ama kembaran cewek lo...

Xu Huang : As long as she's upright and virtuous!

Gura : Gue gak ngerti, tapi karena yang ngomong abang Huang, pasti keren! Tos dulu, bang!

Zhang He : Kalo cakep kayak mas Cao Pi, eike sih mau-mau aja... Hihihihi

Cao Pi : *keringet dingin* Bu-bukannya lo udah pindah ke Xu Shu (Chapter 2-4)?

Zhang He : Idiiiiih! Nggak ya! He gak suka tipe cerita kayak Romeo & Juliet! Nanti kalo ending-nya He sama mas Xu Shu kayak mereka, gimana?!

Di Shu...

Xu Shu : HOOOOEK! Hhhhhh...

Pang Tong : *sweatdrop* Kenapa lo Shu? Kok muntah mulu dari tadi?

Xu Shu : Feeling gue gak enak...

Balik lagi...

Cao Ren : ...Kalo lebih pendek dari saya...

Yue Jin : Jawaban gue sama...

Gura : Nanti kalo lo punya anak makin pendek dong! Gimana sih... Lanjut!

Pang De : ...Yang mirip Wang Yi

WEEEITS! Dia udah punya suami, Pa! Saya paling anti sama yang namanya ngerebutin istri orang!

Pang De : Kan saya bilang 'mirip'...

Jia Xu : Yang mirip Cai Wen- *dideathglare Cao Cao* maksud saya... Yang bagaimanapun boleh... Saya udah mulai tua juga, soalnya

Gura : Sebetulnya, Jia Xu itu lebih tua dari Huang Zhong, loh!

Hmmm... Pake ramuan apa, om? Biar awet muda gitu?

Jia Xu : *nyengir* Darah musuh...

Gura : *keringet dingin* LANJUUUUT!

Guo Jia : Saya sih, asalkan cantik, pinter, baik, sopan, dan mampu membina rumah tangga amanah sakinah-

Gura : BANYAK BANGET SEH PERMINTAAN LO?! *nendang Guo Jia ke laut*

Guo Jia : Namanya kan 'tipe kesukaan'! Suka-suka gue, dong!

Gura : Tapi tetep aja gue sebel ngedengernyaaaa!

Li Dian : Hmmm... Mungkin bakal saya pilih lewat insting? Saya pilih yang paling pas buat saya

Gura : *sweatdrop* Hebat banget... Kalau ternyata gak ada yang sreg?

Li Dian : *ngeliat ke google* Mungkin saya bakal ngejawab harapan fans...? *ngelirik Yue Jin*

Yue Jin : *blush*

NAJIS LO PADA! KALO MAU PACARAN, SANA KE LAUT! *nendang Li Dian dan Yue Jin*

Gura : *shock* Thor! Itu kebebasan mereka!

Tapi jangan di depan mata gue juga! Masih PURE nih! LANJUUUUT!

Yu Jin : Seorang wanita yang taat peraturan

*sweatdrop* Pupus deh harapanku...

Gura : *nepuk bahu author* 'Bar yaw, thor... Yu Jin emang bukan jodoh lo...

*nangis; lari*

Gura : Eh thor! Tunggu dulu! Thanks ya, orang Wei udah mau nerima kita berdua... Makasiiiih! *lari ngejar author*

Wei : JANGAN BALIK LAGIII!

* * *

**Gura : Chapter selanjutnya kita ada di Wu! **

**Untuk Keluarga Sun, nantikan kedatangan kami, ya!**

**Wu : *siap-siap ngungsi***

* * *

Sekadar informasi aja, walau saya gak tau bener-salahnya ya...

***bagian interogasi Cao Cao**

Cao Cao itu istrinya bejibun! Sebenarnya sih, istrinya cuma 1, tapi emm.. selirnya banyak... Istrinya yang pertama (gak tau istri ato bukan) namanya Nyonya Liu (PERHATIAN! 'Liu' itu nama yang cukup pasaran, mungkin gak ada sangkut pautnya ama Liu Bei dkk) melahirkan 4 anak, salah satunya adalah Cao Ang.

Setelah Nyonya Liu jatuh sakit dan meninggal, selir Cao Cao yang namanya Nyonya Ding, merawat 4 anaknya dan ini dipandang mulia oleh Cao Cao. Walhasil, Nyonya Ding dijadikan istri.

Kematian Cao Ang itu kalo gak salah dalam upaya menyelamatkan Cao Cao, jadi Nyonya Ding menyalahkan Cao Cao dan kedua orang ini bercerai.

Lalu, siapa itu Nyonya Bian? Beliau adalah istri Cao Cao ketiga yang juga merupakan ibunda dari si es batu! Dia terkenal sangat baik, sederhana, dan juga dicintai hampir sama semua orang... Saya, sih, maunya dia dimasukin ke DW,,, lumayan buat ngeliat Cao Pi jadi anak mama...

Cao Pi : SIAL LO THOR!

***bagian interogasi Cao Pi**

Gura : Jujur, gara-gara ini, saya pandangan saya jadi berubah saat ngeliat Cao Pi. Nona Zhen yang baik, cantik, dan geulis itu... HUAAAAA

*sweatdrop* O-oke... Semuanya pasti tau Nona Zhen, kan? Zhenji lohh... Istrinya si Cao Pi ini hampir sama kayak Nyonya Bian, baik, sederhana, dan ramah. Dia juga dekat dengan Nyonya Bian ini, cinta ibu mertua dengan menantunya, kalo bisa dibilang...

Skandal Nona Zhen itu udah mulai banyak sejak Cao Rui lahir. Digosipkan, kalo Cao Rui itu bukan anaknya Cao Pi, tapi anak dari suami Zhenji terdahulu. **TAPI** ini layak dipertanyakan karena Zhenji tidak pernah bertemu mantan suaminya kira-kira sekitar 1 tahun sebelum 'bertemu' Cao Pi.

Duuuh agak bingung ngomongnya gimana, yang jelas, KATANYA sih gara-gara ini, Cao Pi jadi agak ngejauhin Nona Zhen dan pada akhirnya ngehukum mati wanita cantik itu...

Ada juga yang bilang kalo sebenarnya Nona Zhen masih disayang oleh Cao Pi dan meninggal karena sakit, ada juga yang bilang kalo Nona Zhen itu selingkuh sama adeknya Cao Pi... Ada juga yang bilang kalo sebenarnya, yang nyebarin gosip 'Cao Rui anak siapa' itu selirnya si Cao Pi, yang natinya jadi istri keduanya, Guo Nuwang.

***bagian interogasi Xiahou Yuan**

Istri Om Yuan itu adeknya Nyonya Ding (istrinya Cao Cao). Gak banyak yang kecatet tentang dia selain namanya, tapi kalo kata Dynasty Warriors 6, Xiahou Yuan tuh sayang banget sama istrinya...

Pokoknya LOP YU deh Om Yuan!

***bagian interogasi para jomblo**

Random. Gak ada yang berdasarkan sejarah... Yang jelas mereka semua punya anak, termasuk Zhang He (gak sopan)


	8. Wives (Wu)

**WARNING! **

**KELEWAT OOC! JANGAN BACA, BIKIN OTAK DAN MATA SAKIT!**

* * *

**Yuuki moon chan**

Gura : Ayo, Yuu... Mau bantuin aku bakar si es ini?  
WAAA! GURA, STOP! Kalo lo bunuh dia, penghasilan Koei buat 'hugging pillow'-nya berkuraaaang!  
Gura : Cih, dia selamat lagi...  
Cao Pi : *sweatdrop* ._..Kalo lo beneran mau bunuh gue, gue udah siapin tentara._..  
Aiiih... Saya dapet rival buat cinta mas Yu Jin... wakakak  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**sarasion**

Yupp dan ini dia chapter yang dinanti! Kerajaan Pyromaniac yang **sempet ngebakar rumah author**  
Wu : .._.Dia masih dendam aja_...  
Gura : Thor... Apa gue bilang? Yang lu tulis tentang Li Dian Yue Jin itu bakal nge-click otak semua cewek!  
*sweatdrop* Gue gak tau... Yang pas gue google tentang si Li Dian, keluarnya yang kayak gitu...  
Gura : Hhh... Kita harus jauh-jauh dari mbah google untuk sementara  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**zhonghui kuran**

Cao Cao : *angkat gelas wine* Jadi orang kaya  
Gura : *sweatdrop* Gak semua cewek tertarik ama duit, om!  
Minta digebuk nih om-om...  
Zhang He : Ih! Hui-kun bisa aja! Anak eike sih guanteng, bo!  
Zhang Xiong : AYAH! Ikh... bikin malu aja, sih... *nyeret Zhang He*  
Gura : *angkat jempol* Bagus, Xiong. Jangan biarin dia kesini-sini lagi.  
Kalo kingdom kesukaan author sih kingdom Other, ada Dong Zhuo tersayang soalnya wakakakak  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

* * *

Pada suatu malam di Wu...

Sun Jian : *minum Top Kopi, BONGKAR KEBIASAAN LAMA #plak#promosi* Hmm... Ada surat, gak Shang Xiang? (kok ngecek surat malem-malem?)

SSX : Bentar, Shangxiang liat dulu... Aku, aku, aku, aku, aku, kakak, kakak, kak Quan, kakak, aku, aku, kak Quan, kak Quan, aku...

Sun Jian : *sweatdrop* GAK SALAH, TUH?! Kok kamu banyak banget dapet suratnya?

SSX : Kan aku cover girl, yah! Wajar lah, kalo aku populer!

Sun Jian : *ngeliat ke kertas surat* Dari Gura semua?

SSX : *sweatdrop* I-iya... Dia ngirim 5 surat... Isinya sama semua

Sun Jian : Coba buka *ngambil surat dengan paksa*

SSX : AH! Ayah, tunggu!

_For My Dearest, _

_Lady Sun Shang Xiang_

Sun Jian : *sweatdrop* Hoalah, tulisan pembukanya aja gak kebaca!

SSX : Bukannya diketik... dasar Gura... Dia nulis apa tuh dibawahnya? Puisi?

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I'll come over_

_When it's full moon!_

_AOOOOOOO!_

JianXiang : *sweatdrop*

Sun Jian : Ini maksudnya apa...? Kok ayah gak ngerti, ya?

SSX : Kayaknya dia kepengen ngunjungin Wu saat bulan purnama...?

Sun Jian : Sekarang bulannya kayak gimana...?

JianXiang : *tatap-tatapan*

SSX : SEKARANG BULANG PURNAMA, YAH!

Sun Jian : WADUH! PE-PERINTAHIN HAN DANG SAMA HUANG GAI BUAT JAGAIN PINTU GERBAAAANG!

Huang Gai : Tuan! Gura datang mengunjungi- BUHHH! *disumpelSepatu

Sun Jian : Dodol lo, Gai! BERAPA KALI MESTI GUE BILANG JANGAN BIARIN SI CEWOK ITU MASUUUUK!

Huang Gai : Ha-habi huan... PWEH! Dia dateng bareng author!

Sun Jian : MAKIN PARAH LAGIIIII! *depresi; guling-guling di lantai*

Gura : Papi Jian! MET SORE OOOOOM!

Sun Jian : "met sore" pala lo! Ini udah tengah malem, edan!

Gak usah marah-marah, dong piiiiih... Kan kita dateng buat niat baik...

Cao Pi : *tiba-tiba muncul* Ada yang manggil gue..?

Gura : *nendang* Giliran lo udah abis!

Sun Jian : Mau ape lo kemari?

Gura : *sweatdrop* .._.Deja Vu_? ...Eehhmm kita mau nanyain tentang istri-istri om!

Huang Gai : _...Mulut gue masih kerasa gak enak._..

**Tiba-tiba suasana jadi kayak Detention Room di Phoenix Wright**

*sweatdrop* _Oh, we are so dead_... Kenapa ruangannya harus kayak gini?

Gura : Ini 'Fanfiction', thor. Masukkin apa bae mah gak masalah!

*ngecek dompet* Ck... Masa gue harus bayar hak cipta lagi? Tekor nih...

Gura : *ngelirik dompet author**alihin muka* Ya, silahkan Papi Jian masuk...

Sun Jian : ...

Gura : *ehem* Kalo istrinya Papi Jian yang paling terkenal itu udah pasti ibunya 3 Sun bersaudara! Nyonya Wu!

Kayak di drama-drama aja... Gak direstuin terus kawin lari, saya gak nyangka Papi Jian ternyata berandal waktu mudanya...

Gura : Tapi Papi Jian keren,,, istrinya bisa dapet yang kakak-adek gitu...

Sun Jian : Yah,,, namanya juga anak muda... Kan ada lagunya, tuh. *nyanyi* _Darah muda darahnya para remajaaa yang selalu merasa gagah tak pernah mau mengalaaaah haaaa~_

Gura : Papi Jian suaranya bagus... Udah gitu fasih banget, lagi!

...Kenapa ni orang Cina jaman baheula bisa tau lagu ginian? BTW istri om yang lain ada berapa?

Sun Jian : Ada 4

Gura : *ngegebrak meja* Pendapatku salah! Ternyata kamu sama saja dengan Om Cao Cao! *keluar dari ruangan*

*narik Gura di kerah belakang* ...Ngapain lo bawa-bawa dompet gue?

Gura : *keringet dingin* Kok tau aja, sih thor... heheheh...

*Gura digaplokin sama author

...

...

Sun Ce : Raaa? Gue udah boleh masuk lom?

Gura : Silahkan... Masuk aje gak apa apa

Sun Ce : *masuk* WALAH KOK MUKA LO BONYOK GITU?!

Gura : Ada beruang lepas- *dideathglare author* Eeh.. becanda...

Zhou Yu : Misi mas misi bu... Loh kok? Ce, ngapain lo di sini?

Sun Ce : Kan gue dipanggil...

Lu Xun : Helllllow? Gak ngehalangin bisa kaleeee?

Zhou Yu : *sweatdrop* Ya.. ya, silahkan...

Lu Xun : Humph! EH! Gura-kyun! Lama gak ketemu ya jeng! Gimana kabar situ?

Gura : Aduh Jeng Lu Xun! Eke sih baik-baik ajaaa cuma lagi marahan aja ama suamii *ngelirik author* Kapan adain arisan lagi, jeng?

Sun Ce : XUN! Kok tiba-tiba jadi lekong gitu, sih?!

Zhou Yu : Galak banget lagi... Dan Gura, jangan ikut-ikutan!

Fangirls : ... *nengok ke author* Lo apain Lu Xun?

*keringet dingin* Ma-maaf... Tangan saya gatel gara-gara di cerita ini gak ada Zhang He... Ja-jadi saya nyantet dia biar disambet... #dikeroyokFangirls

Lu Xun : *sadar lagi* Loh? I-ini dimana?

Gura : Cih... Gak seru...

CeYu : *napas lega*

Sun Ce : Eh Ra, kok dipanggil bertiga gini, sih?

Gura : Istri kalian satu keluarga -_- Jadi daripada ngabisin tenaga buat ngetik, mendingan kita panggil bertiga

*ngeliat kertas informasi* Istri Sun Ce itu Daqiao, istri Zhou Yu itu Xiaoqiao, dan istri Lu Xun itu anaknya Sun Ce, ya...

Gura : Gue kira selama ini Lu Xun sukanya sama Zhu Ran! Wakaka-

*deathglare Gura* RA LUPAIN SEMUA YANG KITA LIAT DI GOOGLE!

Gura : *kicep*

Lu Xun : -_- Kata Om KOEI aja kita dibuat jadi rival kok! Aku gak kepikiran gimana kalian bisa dapetin ide kayak begituan...

Udah, ah. Ganti topik. Pertama buat Mas Sun Ce : Gimana perasaan mas punya istri yang keliatan jauh lebih muda dibanding istrinya adek mas?

Sun Ce : ...Berisik lah lu thor. Gak tau apa gue kepikiran kayak gitu mulu sejak Quan dapet Lianshi...

Gura : Pffft adeknya dapet yang bohay sementara abangnya dapet anak cewek umur 12 tahunan... Pfffft- WAAAAAAA!

Sun Ce : ...*mukulin Gura*

Gura : THOOOOOR! HELEP HELEEEEEEP!

BUK! BAK! DUAGH! BUK! BUK!

*sweatdrop* Udah, udah... Yang penting Daqiao cantik... Oke, lanjut ke Zhou Yu-

Zhou Yu : Saya harap Xiaoqiao tidak dipermuda lagi. Saya kapok diejek pedophil sama istrinya Cao Pi

...Gue belom ngomong apa-apa... Tapi gak masalah deh. Selanjutnya buat Lu Xun, apa tanggapanmu tentang anaknya Sun Ce?

Lu Xun : ...Nyeremin, thor. Tiap hari gue dilarang mainin api...

Gura : *sweatdrop* Menurut gue dia malah baik banget!

Udah, Xun, kasih istri lo buat Gura. Kasian dia belum dapet cewek, lo kan punya banyak Fangirls!

Fangirls : Aw aw aw Xunnie~! Kemari dooooong!

RaThor : ( -_-")

Sun Ce : *deathglare Lu Xun* Lo berani ceraiin, gue siram perapian lo!

Lu Xun : *kesambet lagi* SIAPA YANG MAU CERAIIN?! SIAPA?! DAN JANGAN BERANI NGANCEM GUE PAKE ITU!

*berantem*

Zhou Yu : ...Lu Xun, Sun Ce, gaji kalian berdua aku potong *pergi keluar*

Sun Ce : *sweatdrop* KOK ELO YANG NENTUIN SIH?!

Lu Xun : Hah? Hah? Ke-kenapa aku babak belur gini? Adududuh... sakit...

Gura : *nendang Sun Ce+Lu Xun keluar* YAK SELANJUTNYA!

...

...

Sun Quan : *keringet dingin* Eeh Ra, interogasinya gak usah sampe 5 senti mendekati muka gue, kan?

Gura : *mundur* Gue masih gak kepikiran kenapa Lianshi mau ama nih orang bule...

Sun Quan : *sweatdrop* Rejeki orang, Ra! Gak usah sirik napa...

...Ngomong-ngomong, alasan Gura digebukin di chapter 2 kan gara-gara Sun Quan...

Sun Quan : Salah dia sendiri. Siapa suruh godain istri orang -_- Udah, lanjutin aja thor

Gura : *ngerebut kertas informasi dari tangan author* Huuh... Bagus juga cerita komedi (?) ente ama Lianshi. PFFFFFFFT! *nyemburin air*

?! NAPA LO RA?!

Gura : DASAR CAO PI KEDUAAAAA! *berusaha nyekek Sun Quan*

*Ngenahan Gura* Tu-tunggu dulu! Chapter kemaren gue paham kenapa lo mau nyekek Cao Pi, tapi kenapa Sun Quan juga?!

Gura : HABIHAN HOHA HIANHIHAAAAAAA HUWAAAAAAA (Kasian Nona Lianshi-nyaaaaaa huwaaaaa)

*sweatdrop* Ngomong pake bahasa manusia, Ra! Mu-mungkin maksud lu bagian yang Lianshi gak dijadiin Empress?

Gura : IYA! *nyedot ingus* Dasar gak tegas! *ngeludahin Sun Quan*

Mulutnya bandel ya, pake ngeludah-ngeludaaaah! *nyubit Gura*

Gura : Adududududuh ampuuuuun!

Cao Pi : ...Paham perasaan gue?

Sun Quan : ...Kita sama mulu, ya...

...

...

Gura : PARA JOMBLOOOO, SIAP GERAK!

*berbaris semua

Gura : Wakakakakak cuma para jones yang bisa kayak gini... wakaka- WAAAA!

*semua jomblo ngegebukin Gura

*sweatdrop* Bukan jomblo kok! Istrinya gak kecatet, itu aja!

Gura : Huuf... Huufth... Yak, silahkan mulai sebutin tipe cewek kalian...

Taishi Ci : ...Gue malu thor, bilangnya...

GAK BOLEH MALU-MALU! Nanti dicium Gura, mau?

Gura : Ummmmmmah! Cini akyu cium, mas Taishi Ci! *gaya sok seksi*

Taishi Ci : Brrrrupth! So-sori thor... brb, mau muntah...

Semua jomblo : *muntah di tempat* HOOOOEK!

RaThor : *sweatdrop*

Gura : Po-pokoknya, yang malu-malu nanti gue cium!

Taishi Ci : #ehem Kalo bisa sih... Yang mirip ibu saya...

*sweatdrop* Ada yang ketahuan mother con! Lanjut!

Lu Meng : ...Yang mirip Guan Yu *eh*

Lu Xun : MASTER LU MENG PENGKHIANAAAAT! *lari ke kamar mandi*

Gura : *sweatdrop* KOK YANG MIRIP GUAN YU?!

Lu Meng : Eh maap salah ngomong *nyengir ke arah kamar mandi* Tapi bagus, kan? Tuh bocah gak bakal gangguin gue lagi

Semuanya : *sweatdrop*

Gan Ning : Tipe cewek? Gue mah apa aja dah... Yang penting 'CEWEK'!

Gura : Satu tipe ama gue... Tipe 'forever alone' *digebuk Gan Ning

Huang Gai : Sapa sih yang gak mau ama gue? ...Oke, banyak

Gura : Kembaran saya lebih dari mau kok, Kakek Huang Gai!

Gura F : *muncul* SAYA MAU DONG OOOOM-HMMMMPH! *dibekep author*

*nendang Gura F* Oke, lanjuuuuut!

Zhou Tai : ...Yang gak berisik *lirik author, Gura F, dan Xiaoqiao* Kalau bisa yang mirip Nona Lianshi...

Sun Quan : ZHOU TAI PENGKHIANAAAAAAAT!-HMMMMMPH! *dibekep author*

Gura : Bang Zhou Tai, tos dulu!

Ling Tong : Gue males banget... Tidur aja, boleh?

Gak boleh. Mau dicium Gura?

Gura : ... *make lipstick*

Ling Tong : *sweatdrop* O-oke... Jawaban gue sama kayak Zhou Tai. Abisnya Nona Lianshi itu pas dijadiin lap pillo- WAAAAAAAKH!

Sun Quan : ...*gebukin Ling Tong*

Gura : OKEEEE LANJUUUUT!

Ding Feng : Wanita yang puitis

*narik Cai Wenji* Kayak dia?

Gura : BEGO LO THOR! JANGAN NGEREKOMENDASIIN CEWEK GUEEE!

*jambak-jambakkan*

Ding Feng : *sweatdrop* Ehem. Lanjut

Lu Su : Hahaha mungkin yang mirip Nona Xiaoqiao?

Zhou Yu : ...Banyak banget yang gajinya mau gue potong, ya?

Lu Su : *sweatdrop* Err... Cuma bercanda...

Han Dang : Yang menyadari keberadaan saya...

Gura : Awwww... Coh Cweeet... *meluk Han Dang* Saya sadar, kok om...

Zhu Ran : Tipe cewek yang kayak api

Gura : *lempar obor* Noh! Cewek ideal lo!

*Zhu Ran ngelak dan obor kena karpet

WAAAAAAKH GURA! KEBAKARAN, KEBAKARAAAAAN!

Gura : Mampus! Kabur thor, kaboooor! *ngacir*

Uuuuh... Bodo ah! Anggap aja sebagai balesan rumah gue yang dibakar! *ikutan ngacir*

Wu : TANGGUNG JAWAAAAAAAB!

* * *

**Huuuufth... huuuuuufth... Mereka udah gak ngejar-ngejar kita kan?**

**Gura : Kayaknya sih udah nggak thor... *nginjek kertas* Lho? Apaan nih?**

**_You'll pay... With an equal cost..._**

**_*Gambar rumahnya author*_**

**Gura : ...Me-mereka mau ngebakar rumah lo lagi, thor...**

***tepar* UDAH AH, MASA BODOOOO!**

* * *

**Gura : Chapter selanjutnya di Kerajaan Shu!**

**Shu paling banyak skandal buat yang kayak ginian... Apalagi si Liu Bei dan Zhang Fei -w- CAPEK DEEEEH! Pokoknya tunggu aja ya, 3 brothers!**

**Shu : *Kabur ke Nanman***

* * *

Sekadar informasi aja, ya... Walaupun gak tau bener salahnya...

***bagian interogasi Sun Jian**

Papi Jian tuh... ternyata preman waktu mudanya. Jadi, saat dia mau ngelamar Nyonya Wu, semua keluarga istrinya nolak! Ini ngebuat Sun Jian marah dan malu, dan karena ini mungkin dia jadi agak berulah. Nyonya Wu bilang ke keluarganya kalo dia gak masalah nikah ama Sun Jian, toh dia cinta! Akhirnya mereka jadi suami-istri yang bahagiaaa :3

Daaaan tentu saja, Sun Jian masih punya selir. Itu biasa aja sih, gak ada kisah cinta satu suami-satu istri di mata para pemimpin kayak gini.

Kalo ada yang bingung kenapa Gura bilang "Tapi Papi Jian keren,,, istrinya bisa dapet yang kakak-adek gitu..." itu karena kalo di novelnya (Sam Kok/ROTK), istrinya Papi Jian itu ada kakak-adek Wu! Yang kakak ngelahirin Sun Ce dan Sun Quan, yang adik ngelahirin Sun Shang Xiang dan satu anak lagi (author gak tau namanya siapa). Tapi kalo di sejarahnya si kayaknya nggak yaaa

***bagian interogasi Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, dan Lu Xun**

Saya gak punya banyak buat dibicarain tentang Duo Qiao karena mungkin udah pada tau dan emang saya gak tau apa yang bisa saya jelasin, jadi saya ngomongin Sunshi aja, istrinya si pyromaniac ini!

Sunshi itu (bukan nama sebenarnya, Sunshi nama yang dikasih KOEI) anaknya Sun Ce dan Daqiao. Dia menikah dengan Lu Xun karena dulu itu, jarak keluarga Sun dengan keluarga Lu itu agak... jauh atau bisa dibilang musuhan. Jadi dia dikasih sebagai hadiah. Ya, kurasa itu saja.

Gura : Pendek bener, thor!

Ya emang gue gak tau apa-apa lagi! Lo kira gue ahli sejarah?!

***bagian interogasi Sun Quan**

Sun Quan itu punya dua gundik (eaaa kok berubah, thor?- biar gue keliatan bisa bahasa kereeen #plakkk) kesayangan. Yang satu itu namanya Nyonya Xu dan satunya lagi namanya Bu Lianshi. Saat Sun Quan jadi Emperor, dia mau milih antara dua cewek ini buat jadi Empress-nya. Dia sih maunya Lianshi, tapi pengikutnya nganjurin Nyonya Xu. Walhasil, Nyonya Xu-lah yang dijadikan Empress.

Lianshi itu orangnya selow-selow aja. Yang pas ngedenger ini, dia cuma 'yah, bukan rejeki...' Tapi entah kenapa, 10 tahun kemudian, SEMUA orang di palace manggil dia dengan title Empress.

Dan lagi, setelah Lianshi meninggal dunia, dia diberi gelar 'Empress' oleh Sun Quan sendiri ^,^ Ketahuan banget dari wikipedia, kan...?

Gura : Ketahuan cuma copas doang, thor!

***bagian interogasi para jomblo**

Gak ada yang berdasarkan sejarah. Total random!


	9. Wives (Shu) EDIT

**Hasil edit. Kebanyakan salah di bagian informasi.**

**Gura : Dosa lo banyak sih thor! Kesalahannya bejibun gini, kan?!**

**Ya ampun, Ra. Yang pas nulis ini gue setengah sadar T^T**

**Makasih buat yang udah ngasih tau :* Nih, saya kasih cium**

**Gura : JANGAN THOR! NANTI PADA LARI! *nendang author***

* * *

**ZhaoYan22**

Gak apa-apa, Chi! Yang pas saya nulis bagian Wu, besoknya saya ulangan MTK! Wuihihi kita emang makhluk Tuhan paling ajib! Semoga ulangannya lulus, ya~  
Gura : Kalo author sih udah pasti dapet 0, jadi dia nyantai aja! Anak baik, jangan ditiru!  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**zhonghui kuran**

Awas, Hui-kun... Kadang-kadang di trotoar suka ada motor lho... Apa? Mau Shu dinistain? Gampaaaang XD  
Gura : Hati-hati, jangan sampe kelindes ya!  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**Yuuki moon chan**

Awawawa maap~ Itu gara-gara saya kangen banget sama Zhang He XDD  
Gura : Pfffft emang tuh bedua... Gue aja yang jones gak mau jadi pedopi- *dimusou*  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**sarasion**

*sweatdrop* Tuh kan Ra... Elu sih pake ngomong begitu segala...  
Gura : Gak sengaja... Otak gue tercemar nih thor~ Apus, apus, apuuuus!  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

Akhirnya saya selesai ulangan... Cihuy!

...Yah, masih harus ngerjain tugas yang belom kelar sama remed sih... ._.

Gura : Kan itu banyak banget, thor! Elo remed semua mata pelajaran, kan?

E-enak aja! Gak semuanya juga kali! Palingan gue lulus Kesenian... *keringet dingin* Fisika ama Biologi sih urusan lain...

Gura : .._.Gawat banget tuh._..

Anyway, semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini yaaaaa~ Mmmmmuah!

* * *

Kita sampai di Kerajaan GO GREEN!

Gura : Wuiiih! Sejauh mata memandang cuma ada pohon-pohon! Eh, salah... itu manusia ya, thor? #digebukinSeSHU

Elo kayaknya dipukulin mulu di tiap chapter... Omong-omong, lo udah ngirim surat pemberitahuan buat Liu Bei dkk?

Gura : Udah, thor! Lewat si Munmun! *Munmun itu burung merpati punya author yang udah tua

GILA LO! KAPAN NYAMPENYA?! DIA AJA TERBANG UDAH KESUSAHAN!

*Gura dipukulin author

* * *

**SHU**

Gura : Thor, ngapain lo?

Ngecekkin kertas informasi... Ajigile, hampir semua orang Shu punya '_complicated love-life_'...

Gura : Hhhh... Gara-gara efek di 2 chapter sebelumnya, gue jadi males marah-marah, thor...

*sweatdrop* Siapa yang nyuruh lo marah, Ra! Lagian tiap lo marah, capslock gue jebol!

Gura : Siapa yang nyuruh lo nulis pake capslock- Eh! Kita udah nyampe di kastil-nya Liu Bei!

Gura : OM LIU BEEEEI! MAEN YOOOOK! *capslock jebol

*hening

Gura : Thor, gak ada orang...

Ya, elu juga sih! Ngasih tau ke mereka pake si Munmun! Udah, kita cari aja...

Gura : Iiiiih... Males jalan~ Nih, liat, lama-lama gue langsing kalo jalan mulu... *ngeliat Kursinya Liu Bei* Kita duduk aja thor! Gue duduk di sana!

...Ra, dipenggal di tempat, lho. Duduk di kursi Kaisar kayak gitu kan gak boleh...

Gura : Gak ada orang ini, thor! Terserah gue do-

FYUUUUT! TRAK!

Gura : ...*ngeliatin anak panah yang mendarat di samping kepalanya dengan muka datar*

Liu Bei : NGAPAIN LO DUDUK-DUDUK DI KURSI GUE?!

Guan Yu : KAKAK! Kan udeh kita bilangin,,, biarin aja dulu si Gura biar kita gak ketahuaaaan!

*Semua orang Shu keluar dari balik pilar

RaThor : *sweatdrop* ...Kok kita gak sadar sama sekali, ya?

Liu Bei : Hhhh... Nih! Burung lo! Lain kali kirim yang mudaan, yang pas nyampe ke sini, dia langsung bengek!

AAAAAH Munmun! Kita bertemu lagi~ *dansa-dansa sama Munmun*

Gura : Hehehe makasih ya om! Kita mau nanyain tentang istri om, nih!

**Tiba-tiba ruangan jadi kayak ruangan interogasi NCIS**

*nyekek Gura* Besok buat Jin apa, Ra?! Ruangan interogasi Criminal Minds?!

Gura : Gwaaaakh- Ta, tapi kan sama aja, thor!

Hiks... Dompet gue makin menipis...

Liu Bei : ...

Gura : Istri Om Liu Bei itu Putri Shang Xiang, kan?

Yup, tapi Putri Shang Xiang itu istri ketiganya, istri pertama dan keduanya itu namanya Nyonya Mi dan Nyonya Gan. Setelah Shang Xiang pergi, Liu Bei nikah lagi sama Nyonya Wu.

Gura : Istrinya ada empat? -_- Dasar playboy...

Itu belum ngitung selirnya, lho... Walaupun selir Cao Cao banyak, istrinya cuma 2. Kalau Papi Jian istrinya cuma 1.

Gura : *masang muka jijik sambil bergerak ngejauh* Jauh-jauh lo, Om...

Liu Bei : Emangnya siapa yang mau deket-deket ama lo..? -_-"

Gura : Ehem, terus diantara 4 wanita ini, siapa yang paling Om sayang?

Liu Bei : Ummm... Mi ngorbanin dirinya buat A Dou, Gan ngelahirin A Dou, Wu itu satu-satunya Empress... Shang Xiang sama gue di-ship sama Koei..

Mau tau tips biar gak bingung? Jangan punya banyak istri. Kakaknya author aja cuma punya satu pacar udah puyeng...

Gura : Tips lebih ampuhnya lagi : "Jadi Jomblo Selamanya!"

*nampar Gura* Jangan nganjurin readers yang nggak-nggak! Udah sunnah-nya Rasul buat menikah, tau!

Cao Cao : *muncul* Mau punya pacar? Cari dulu duit yang banyak! *ngacir*

Di cerita ini, Gura itu masih seorang pelajar (yang entah dia belajar atau nggak) dan belum bisa nyari duit! DAN UDAH GUE BILANG GAK SEMUA CEWEK TERTARIK AMA DUIIIIT!

Gura : *sweatdrop* Buset thor, jebol itu capslock!

Liu Bei : Woy, gue dilupain nih?!

Gura : Eh, iya, sori om... Omong-omong, apa pendapat om tentang Putri Shang Xiang?

Liu Bei : Menurut apa dulu nih? Kalau menurut sejarah, pernikahan kami gak langgeng. Kalau menurut Sam Kok, dia sayang banget ama gue. Kalau menurut DW... yah, jijik gue ngomongnya. Tau sendiri, kan?

*author yang sebel narik Sun Shang Xiang* Apa pendapatmu tentang Liu Bei?

SSX : *nggak nyadar ada Liu Bei* Dia ketuaan! Gue jadi berasa kayak nikah sama bokap gue, thor! Untung aja fans pada tanggap, nge-ship gue sama Zhao Yun, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, atau Lu Xun.

Gura : *sweatdrop* Sebenernya kalo dipikir-pikir, Zhao Yun itu sama tuanya kayak Liu Bei...

SSX : *ngangkat bahu* Gak masalah, yang penting dia itu cover-boy dan lebih ganteng! Ya udah, gue pergi dulu, ya thor! Gue udah janjian sama Lianshi, mau beli baju lebaran nich!

Gura : Ikut! *ditarik author* Author jahat...

Nah lanjutin ke Om Liu Be-loh?! Om kenapa?

Liu Bei : *ketusuk panah kata-kata*

...

Zhao Yun : Permisi...

Gura : Ceh, si cover-boy...

*sweatdrop* Jangan jutek gitu, Ra! Nah, Soun silahkan duduk...

Zhao Yun : *sweatdrop* Zhao Yun, thor! ZHAO YUN! Kenapa jadi nama makanan gitu?!

Cara baca nama lo itu mirip-mirip sama Soun! "Cho Un" itu agak kedengeran imut, jadi gue ganti!

Gura : *ngeliat kertas informasi* Yun, istri lo itu siapa sih?

Zhao Yun : ...Mana gue tau? Di DW gak pernah disebutin

Masa gak tau siapa istri sendiri... Katanya sih, Zhao Yun itu sodara iparnya Ma Chao, jadi istrinya dia itu dari keluarga Ma.

Gura : Tapi di kertas ini ada lagi, thor! Katanya dia dibunuh sama istrinya, Sun Ren Er, pake jarum... Sumpah, copo banget -_-

Zhao Yun : *sweatdrop* Itu cuma cerita rakyat, Ra! Elo aja ditusuk jarum gak mati, apalagi gue!

...Sebetulnya Gura bisa mati kalau ditusuk jarum. Asalkan yang ditusuk itu perutnya... Wakakakak langsung terbang kayak balon dia

Gura : Dasar author jahat, perut buncit adalah perut laki-laki yang terisi dengan impian dan harapan... Omong-omong, nama istri Uyun yang dari keluarga Ma siapa dah, thor?

Namanya Ma Yunlu, itu bukan nama dia yang sebenarnya, sih... Yang jelas dia itu dari keluarga Ma. Nih, mukanya *ngasih liat Gura sama Zhao Yun*

Gura : Cantik banget, thor!

Zhao Yun : *deathglare Gura* Istri gue, tuh!

Gura : Woy! Kan tadi elo gak tau siapa istri lo! Giliran cakep aja ngaku-ngaku!

*Gura sama Zhao Yun jambak-jambakkan. Sayangnya, karena rambut Zhao Yun panjang... yah, dia jauh lebih kesakitan

Gura : Adududuh! Rambut gue botaaaak!

Zhao Yun : Kalau gue botak, gue gak dijadiin cover boy lagiiii~

*Dua-duanya lari ke kamar mandi

...

Zhuge Liang : Assalammualaikum, ibu-ibu...

Gura : Wa'alaikumsalam, pak Ustad #plakkk

Zhuge Liang : Jadi? Kalian mau nanya apa?

Gura : Tante Yueying nanti masak apa, om?

Zhuge Liang : Hmmm... Katanya sih dia mau masak semur daging, kangkung, sama ikan tenggiri balado

Gura : Wuaaah! Enak banget! Nanti malem saya numpang makan, ya, om!

Woy, melenceng ini...

Gura : Iye! Iye! Gue tau, kali thor! Ehem... Om Zhuge Liang kenapa nikahnya sama Tante Yueying?

Zhuge Liang : 'kenapa' gimana?

Maksudnya kan kalo mau milih, cewek yang mana aja om pasti dapet... Kenapa milihnya Tante Yueying?

Zhuge Liang : Kan saya maunya wanita yang pinter... Gak kayak author...

Gura : Hahaha! Makanya, yang pas ulangan belajar!

*lari ke kamar mandi*

Gura : Errr... Makasih ya, om! Daaaah!

...

Gura : Abis ini Om Zhang Fei, ya thor?

...Bukan. Kita skip bagian dia sama Ma Chao dan langsung ke Liu Shan aja.

Gura : Lah, kenapa?

Errr... Cerita mereka rada-rada... gak enak buat diceritain. Udah lah, gue jelasin di bagian bawah aja. Liu Shan, masuk!

Liu Shan : Halo author... halo Gura-chan...

Gura : Halo! Piye kabare?

*mukul kepala Gura* Hei! Author gak bisa bahasa jawa, jangan buat author kesusahan!

Gura : Istri Liu Shan itu... *muka kaget* Xingcai...?

Emangnya lo gak tau?

Gura : Ta-tapi thor... Masa beneran sih- *digebuk author*

Itu namanya cinta, Ra!

Liu Shan : Ah... Author, tolong berhenti, kasihan Gura-chan dipukul terus. Saya memang beruntung mendapatkan Xingcai sebagai istri *senyum manis*

Gura : *nangis terharu* Li-Liu Shan... Kalo aku homo, aku mau deh jadi pacar kamu...

Liu Shan : *keringet dingin* Errr... Author, Gura-chan, saya pergi dulu ya, baibai!

*mukul Gura* Elu sih! Dia jadi jijik, monyong!

...

Gura : Keluarga Guan, silahkan masuk!

YuPingSuo : *masuk*

Gura : Eh, Ping, ngapain lo ikutan masuk? Sana pergi! Masih jomblo juga!

Guan Ping : *lari keluar sambil nangis*

E-ehem. Selamat datang, Om Guan Yu dan Suo, silahkan duduk...

Gura : Dari Om Yu dulu, ya... Istri om itu namanya... *bisikin author* siapa thor...?

*sweatdrop* Kan ada di kertas informasi! Namanya itu Nyonya Hu, dia melahirkan Guan Ping

Gura : Bukannya Guan Ping itu anak angkat?! *lirik Guan Yu* Om! Penjelasan!

Guan Yu : Itu cuma karangan doang... Guan Ping itu anak kandung saya, kok

Gura : Wew, kasian bener si Guan Ping... BTW, ibunya si XingSuoYinping siapa?

Guan Yu : Lupa. Kalo si Suo sih, mana saya tau! Dia aja gak jelas idup atau nggak

RaThor : .*sweatdrop* ..._Parah banget.._.

Guan Suo : *nutupin muka pake tangan terus nangis*

Gura : U-udah! Jangan nangis! Nih, selanjutnya giliran lo... BUSET! ISTRINYA ADA 4?! KOK BISA?!

Itu... rada gak sopan, tapi biarin lah. Di ceritanya, Guan Suo itu dideskripsiin sebagai cowok ganteng gitu...

Gura : *bisikin author* Beda banget sama yang di sini, ya?

Guan Suo : Kedengeran, Ra!

Gura : Istri pertamanya Bao-chan, istri kedua dan ketiganya kakak adek Wang... Kok perasaan hampir semuanya nyari istri yang kakak adek, ya...?

Mungkin untuk menghindari kecemburuan antar istri... Kalo kakak-adek kan setidaknya mereka bisa berbagi

Gura : *sweatdrop* Aneh banget... Terus apa lagi nih? Istri keempatnya anak dari Meng Huo? Woy, Suo, mau dibunuh ya?

Kalo anak perempuan gue di-empatin gitu, gue tabokin cowoknya *nyiapin peluru plastik*

Gura : *nyiapin karet*

Latar belakang jadi Fan Castle

Guan Yu : Leave, my son

Guan Suo : No, father! I'll stay and fight!

*Guan Yu mukul leher Suo*

Guan Yu : The new generation shall live!

RaThor : *sweatdrop*

...

Gura : Nah, saatnya bagian jomblo! Tepuk tangan!

Semua Jomblo : *tepok tangan meriah*

...Seneng banget jadi jomblo...

Gura : Jomblo tuh enak! Gak ada beban! Betul gak?!

Semua Jomblo : BETUUUUUL!

Gura : *muka forever alone* Oke, mulai!

Zhang Fei & Ma Chao : Kami udah punya istri! Kenapa dimasukkinnya ke bagian jomblo?!

Udah sebutin tipe cewek lo aja! Nanti author kasih baozi yang banyak!

Gura : *sweatdrop* Thor, mereka jadi pada semangat gitu... YAK LANJUUT!

Zhang Fei : Yang kuat minum?

BaoCai : AYAH!

Xing Cai : *ngejewer Zhang fei* Harus dibilangin berapa kaliiii?

Zhang Fei : KAN AYAH CUMA NGOMONG!

Ma Chao : JUSTICE!

Gura : Itu mulu!

Mungkin maksudnya dia mau wanita yang jiwa keadilannya tinggi?

Gura : 'You don't say' banget thor...

Huang Zhong : Ngapain juga gue mikirin cewek di usia segini?

Gura F : *pundung*

Gura : Wakakakak bar yaw~ #dihajar

Jiang Wei : Umm... uhh... BENEVOLENCE!

Zhuge Liang : *facepalm*

Om Zhuge, yang sabar...

Wei Yan : Yang... cantik...

Gura : Yang lebih spesifik dong om!

Wei Yan : *angkat bahu*

Pang Tong : Yang pintar, tentu saja...

Gura : Kayak nona Yueying?

Zhuge Liang : Ra *deathglare* Jangan rekomendasiin!

Gura : *ngumpet*

Guan Ping : Yang... yang mirip Xingcai *blush*

Gura : .._.Bagus nih! Biasanya sang suami langsung deathglare-_

Liu Shan : *ngobrol biasa aja*

Gura : *mukul kepala Liu Shan pake koran* WOY! ITU ADA ORANG MAU NGAMBIL ISTRI LO!

Ma Dai : Yang santai~

Kayak saya, dong? *mata ngarep*

Ma Dai : Kalo author sih, udah kelewat santai... Sana kerjain tugas dulu (author pundung)

Xu Shu : Saya hepi-hepi aja sama temen super modelnya Gura (chapter 2)*senyam senyum*

Gura : *ngedumel* Kenapa kalo sama Xu Shu mereka mau...? Biasanya kalau sama gue jutek bukan main...

Zhang Bao : Yang mirip Guan Yinping?

Guan Xing : *deathglare-in Zhang Bao* Kalau gue yang mirip Xingcai

Zhang Bao : Woy! Adek gue tuh!

Guan Xing : Itu juga adek gue!

*cubit-cubitan (?)

Gura : Dua-duanya sister complex...

Fa Zheng : Tipe cewek saya? Hmm... Yang mirip Jasmine?

*sweatdrop* Jasmine...? Yang dari Aladdin itu?

Fa Zheng : Yup! *naik ke karpet terbang terus narik cewek random*

_**Fa Zheng** :_

_I can show you the world_  
_Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
_Tell me, princess, now when did_  
_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_  
_Take you wonder by wonder_  
_Over, sideways and under_  
_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us no or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming_

_**Random Girl** :_

_A whole new world_  
_A dazzling place I never knew_  
_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_  
_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_**Fa Zheng** :_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_**Random Girl** :_

_Unbelievable sights_  
_Indescribable feelings_  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_Through an endless diamond sky_

_**Random Girl** : A whole new world_  
_**Fa Zheng** : (Don't you dare close your eyes)_  
_**Random Girl** : A hundred thousand things to see_  
_**Fa Zheng** : (Hold your breath, it gets better)_

_**Random Girl** :_

_I'm like a shooting star_  
_I've come so far_  
_I can't go back_  
_To where I used to be_

_**Fa Zheng** : A whole new world_  
_**Random Girl** : Every turn a surprise_

_**Fa Zheng** : With new horizons to pursue_  
_**Random Girl** : Every moment red-letter_  
_**Both** : I'll chase them anywhere_  
_There's time to spare_  
_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_**Fa Zheng** : A whole new world_  
_**Random Girl** : A whole new world_  
_**Fa Zheng** : That's where we'll be_  
_**Random Girl**: That's where we'll be_  
_**Fa Zheng**: A thrilling place_  
_**Random Girl** : A wondrous place_  
_**Both**: For you and me_

Semuanya : *sweatdrop*

Gura : ...Besok apa, thor? Dari The Lion King?

...Mana gue tau...

* * *

**Gura : Shu baik ya! Cuma sama dia doang kita gak diusir!**

**Yap! Love you, Shu! Chapter selanjutnya Jin yaaa! **

**Jin : *nyiapin tentara***

**Sima Yi : BURUAAAN! TANK-NYA MANAAA?!**

* * *

Sekedar informasi aja, ya... Walaupun gak tau bener salahnya

***bagian interogasi Liu Bei**

xHASIL EDIT. KESALAHAN ADA PADA AUTHOR AWAMx

Istri Liu Bei itu ada 4 (atau 3) yaitu Nyonya Mi, Nyonya Gan, Nyonya Sun dan Nyonya Wu.

Nyonya Mi; istri pertama Liu Bei, dia adalah saudara perempuan dari Mi Zhu dan Mi Fang. Kalau di novelnya, saat di Battle of Changban, dia ngejatuhin diri ke sumur supaya gak nyusahin Liu Bei. Sedangkan di sejarahnya, Liu Bei itu rada kejam sama dia -_- Nyonya Mi berkali-kali ketangkep, dan berkali-kali pula dilepasin. Terakhir, dia ketangkep sama Cao Cao dan gak pernah ditemuin lagi.

Nyonya Gan; sebetulnya dia gak jelas beneran nikah sama Liu Bei atau nggak. Dia emang ibu dari Liu Shan, tapi Liu Bei sendiri (menurut beberapa source) gak pernah ngangkat dia sebagai istri. Tapi setelah Liu Shan naik jadi Kaisar, dia dikasih gelar yang setingkat dengan Liu Bei dan dikubur dalam satu kuburan.

Nyonya Sun; pada tau kan? Sun Shang Xiang, lohhh cover-girl tercinta kitaaa. Kalo di novelnya dia ditulis cinta banget sama Liu Bei, di sejarahnya bicara lain. Pernikahannya sama sekali gak lancar. Tambahan setelah edit : Sun Shang Xiang menikah dengan Liu Bei setelah kematian Nyonya Gan, membuat Liu Bei sama sekali gak beristri saat itu.

Nyonya Wu; istri keempat (atau mungkin ketiga, kalo Nyonya Gan gak diitung) dari Liu Bei ini, adalah satu-satunya istri yang dijadikan Empress. Saya gak tau banyak tentang dia ._. Tambahan setelah edit : Dia menikah dengan Liu Bei setelah Sun Shang Xiang pergi

Oke, kalo mau singkatnya : Jadi, pada awalnya, Nyonya Mi sebagai istri dan Nyonya Gan sebagai selir. Nyonya Mi menghilang, Nyonya Gan nggak dijadikan istri. Nyonya Gan meninggal, Liu Bei menikah dengan Nyonya Sun. Nyonya Sun pergi, Liu Bei menikah dengan Nyonya Wu. Setelah kematian Liu Bei dan Liu Shan jadi Kaisar, Liu Shan ngasih ibunya (Nyonya Gan) gelar setingkat dengan Liu Bei.

Oh, iya. Liu Bei itu belum cerai secara sah dengan Nyonya Mi maupun Nyonya Sun, jadi, saat dia nikahin Nyonya Wu, dia masih punya dua istri!

***bagian interogasi Zhao Yun**

xHASIL EDIT. KESALAHAN ADA PADA AUTHOR AWAMx

Istri cover-boy kita ini ternyata adeknya Ma Chao! Alamaakk terima, gak Chao?

Ma Chao : OGAH!

Jadi, istrinya Zhao Yun itu ada dua, yang satu Sun Ren Er, yang satu lagi Ma Yunlu. Sun Ren Er itu diceritain ngebunuh Zhao Yun pake jarum, Ma Yunlu itu yang ngelahirin anak-anaknya Zhao Yun.

xMakasih buat ZhaoYan22 yang udah ngasih tau** ^0^**x

***bagian interogasi Zhuge Liang**

Tante Yueying itu dikatakan sebagai wanita yang buruk rupa, tapi sangat cerdas. Om Zhuge Liang gak peduli dan tetep ngelamar dia karena kecerdasannya ini.

Gura : Hiks... Kalo kita, thor? Udah jelek, otak di bawah rata-rata, idup lagi!

*sweatdrop* Jangan pake 'kita', dong...

***bagian interogasi Liu Shan**

xHASIL EDIT. KESALAHAN ADA PADA AUTHOR AWAMx

Liu Shan itu punya 4 istri, dua istri anaknya Om Zhang Fei dan duanya lagi namanya Nyonya Li dan Nyonya Wang. Dua anak Om Zhang Fei itu yang jadi Empress-nya. Yak, saya cuma tau itu doang

Gura : Makin pendek ini... Liat wikipedia aja napa thor!

Ogah, males bacanya.

xMakasih buat Xi-Ruu-Chan yang udah ngasih tau ^0^ Bagian ini fatal banget...

***bagian interogasi Guan Yu & Guan Suo**

xHASIL EDIT. KESALAHAN ADA PADA AUTHOR AWAMx

Satu-satunya istri Guan Yu yang diketahui itu cuma Nyonya Hu, ibu dari Guan Ping. Ini membuktikan kalo Guan Ping itu bukan anak angkat... Kalo untuk Xing dan Yinping? Gak ada datanya.. Lagian saya males nyari... Katanya juga sih, Guan Yu itu gak beristri, jadi semua anaknya anak angkat

Kalo Guan Suo, aaah males nyarinya. Liat ke wikipedia ato google aja, ya...

Gura : SADAR WOY!

*author sadar kembali*

xMakasih buat xtreme guavaniko yang udah ngasih tau ^0^x

***bagian interogasi para jomblo**

RANDOOOOOM~!

...

Kalau nge-fans sama Zhang Fei jangan baca. Plis.

***bagian Zhang Fei dan Ma Chao**

Cerita Zhang Fei itu parah BANGET. Jujur, saya suka banget sama Zhang Fei. Dia seru, lucu, dan paling gak serius diantara 3 bersaudara.

Ada yang pernah baca bio Xiahou Ba di encyclopedia Dynasty Warriors? Di situ ditulis, "His niece is Zhang Fei's wife". Saya ngerasa ini aneh, kenapa dari keluarga Xiahou bisa ketemu Zhang Fei?! Akhirnya saya mencari dan mencari dan... saya kaget bukan main

Jadi, ceritanya gini, pada tau saat Liu Bei diserang di Xu sama Cao Cao kan? Itu lohh stage yang ada kepala naganya. Nah, Liu Bei kalah dan terpaksa kabur untuk berlindung ke Yuan Shao, tapi sebelum ke sana, dia dan Zhang Fei jadi bandit dulu. Tau sendiri kan bandit itu kayak gimana? Nyerangin desa-desa, ngambilin harta mereka... dll

Saat penyerangan ini, Zhang Fei **nyulik** anak perempuan... yang berusia 12 tahun. Anak perempuan ini adalah cucu dari Xiahou Yuan dan juga keponakan dari Xiahou Ba. Saat diculik, Zhang Fei **ngemaksa** anak ini untuk **melakukan hubungan *maaf* suami-istri ** (saat umurnya 12 tahun!) dan... yah, anak ini akhirnya melahirkan dan dia adalah ibu dari 4 Zhang bersaudara (Zhang Bao, Xing Cai dan 2 anak lain)

SAYA SAKIT HATI BANGEEEET! Ini itu udah penculikan, pemerkosaan, serta kekerasan untuk anak di bawah umur!

Kalau Ma Chao?

Istri Ma Chao itu namanya Nyonya Yang. Katanya, Nyonya Yang itu ngagumin Wang Yi, dan nyuruh si Ma Chao untuk percaya sama Wang Yi dan suaminya. Ini dimanfaatin sama Wang Yi dan akhirnya dia memberontak. Saat terjadinya pemberontakan, Nyonya Yang kepisah sama Ma Chao dan akhirnya dibunuh oleh officer Wei.

Kenapa saya gak tulis di atas? Karena pembunuhannya itu sadis banget. Dia... Errr... isi perutnya dikeluarin...

Wew, banyak banget salahnya... Maapin saya ya...

* * *

**Hhhh... Makanya Shu itu paling ngabisin banyak waktu... Mana nanti Jin ada si Sima Shi ama Jia Chong...**

**Gura : Ngeluh mulu, thor! Mending sana kerjain! *jepretin karet***

**AW! Iye, Ra! Iye!**

**Makasih udah ngebaca :)**


	10. Wives (Jin)

**CHAPTER 10~! KITA PESTAAAA~!**

**Gura : YEAAAAAAAH! Jadi banyak makanan!**

**Woy! Jangan dimakan! Gak tau apa itu terbuat dari kardus?! (?)**

**Gura : PWEEEH! Ehem, dan perayaan ini pas banget sama ending arc wives! Tepok tangaaaan!**

* * *

**Yuuki moon chan**

Liu Bei : *pundung* Apa sih salah gue...  
Gura : Lo salah gara-gara elo gak ngurus istri dengan bener!  
Bener! Noh, belajar dari Guo Huai! Om Guo Huai itu suami paling baik sedunia!  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**sarasion**

Ma Chao : KENAPA NAMA GUE DISERTAIN?!  
Gura : Jelas-jelas gara-gara author yang naro nama lo deket Zhang Fei!  
*kena deathglare Ma Chao* .._.Glek.._. Semoga ulangannya lulus, ya!  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**xtreme guavaniko**

Fa Zheng : Huh, mau denger gue nyanyi lagi? _I can show you th-_  
Gura : UDAHAN, WOY! *nendang Fa Zheng*  
Fyuuuh... Bagus, Gura. Lama-lama gue bosen denger lagu itu mulu..  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**ZhaoYan22**

SSX : *sweatdrop* Sabar, Zhao Yan! Itu cuma ide para fans!  
Gura : Jangan sakitin SSX, nih si author aja!  
Liatin aja Ra... Chapter ini lo bakal gue nistain...  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**Xi-Ruu-Chan**

-w- Iya... Maapin saya... Saya nulisnya setengah tidur... *nangis gaje*  
Guan Ping : *blush* Ma-makasih udah nge-ship saya sama Xingcai... Aw! *dijepret Gura*  
Gura : Jangan ambil istri orang, woy!  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**zhonghui kuran**

Serem? Wkwkwk ada Gura sih, ya? *lirik Gura*  
Gura : Gue bagian mananya yang serem -_- Imut gini... (all: muntah)  
Zhang Fei : Woy, gue jadi dituduh pedo gini...  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**Oh iya, di reviewnya, xtreme guavaniko, ZhaoYan22, dan Xi-Ruu-Chan ngasih saya informasi baru! Makasih, ya! Itu nambahin ilmu saya!**

**Gura : Ilmu apa? Ilmu gaib, ya?**

**Yop, kan gue lagi belajar sama Kakek Zuo Ci dan Kakek Zhang Jiao biar bisa ngebuat lo langsingan(?)**

**Gura : *meluk perutnya* ENAK AJA!**

***cuekkin Gura* Katanya sih, data orang Shu itu banyak yang gak kecatet, jadi kebanyakan cerita mereka itu cuma cerita fiksi dan banyak versinya... Kita bisa nyalahin Om Zhuge karena dia yang bertanggung jawab nyatetin nih orang-orang...**

**Zhuge Liang : Malah nyalahin gue... BTW, di chapter ini ada Sima Yi, jadi gue cabut dulu ah!**

***sweatdrop* Emang siapa yang manggil om kesini?**

* * *

Gura : Thor, kita gak ke daerahnya Jin?

...Males ah. Duit gue abis!

Gura : Pelit banget lu thor...

Pelit? Gura, rumah gue kebakar 2 kali, gue masih ngutang ama Papi Jian, dan gue masih harus bayar hak cipta Phoenix Wright, NCIS, ama lagu yang dinyanyiin si Fa Zheng itu!

Gura : Ya mau diapain lagi? Kalo kita gak pergi, chapter ini kita ngapain, thor?

Yang kreatip dong, Ra! Undang mereka ke sini!

Gura : Yeh, nanti malah gak dateng -_-

...Emangnya mereka segitu bencinya sama kita?

Gura : Elo gak liat apa yang mereka lakuin di chapter kemarin? Si Sima Yi udah nyiapin tank, thor!

*sweatdrop* Dari mana tuh orang dapet tank... Ya udah lah, serahin aja ke gue. Besok lo sambut mereka, oke?

Gura : Suiiiip!

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Gura : *cengok nungguin orang Jin*

Scar : Woy! Itu muka udah jelek jangan dijelekin lagi napa!

Gura : *jleb* Sa-sakit banget kata-kata lo tadi... Elo ngapain ke sini, Car?

Scar : Gue gantiin author. Katanya dia gak mau dateng hari ini.

Gura : Gitu...? EH TUNGGU DULU! KAN DIA YANG NGUNDANGIN ORANG-ORANG JIN! Kok dia malah gak dateng?!

Scar : Mana gue tau? *dengar bunyi ketokan pintu* Eh, itu udah dateng kali, Ra.

Gura : *buka pintu* Iyaaaa? *jawdrop* Itu ngapain pada bawa begituan?!

Alangkah terkejutnya Gura! Saat dia membuka pintu, semua orang Jin berkumpul di depan rumahnya dengan spanduk besar-besar!

Gura : Eh, thor, udah balik?

...Ini bukan author, ini narator! Lanjutin, Ra!

Gura : Om Sima Yi! Ngapain bawa begituan?! Itu juga tulisannya apa... 'We love ganteng-ganteng-' apa itu?

Sima Yi : Gembel lo kagak tau! 'Ganteng-Ganteng Seringgila', bro! Sinetron yang beken akhir-akhir ini!

Sima Shi : *sweatdrop* 'Serigala', ayah!

Gura : ...Mana gue tau sinetron begituan... btw, ayo masuk. Udah gue tungguin dari tadi!

Sima Yi : Eh eh eh! Tunggu dulu! Kita dijanjiin bakal dikasih tanda tangan pemain Ganteng-Ganteng Srikaya kalo dateng! Kasih dulu, baru kita masuk!

Gura : Hah? Siapa yang ngejanjiin?

Sima Zhao : Kemaren ada surat yang bilang kalo kita dateng ke rumah lo hari ini, kita bakal dikasih tanda tangan pemain- apa tadi?

Jia Chong : *angkat bahu* Gue gak tau apa namanya. Gue cuma mau minta tanda tangannya Dahlia Poland.

Guo Huai : Ohok ohok... Curang... Saya udah ngincer Dahlia dari kemaren...

Zhuge Dan : Saya mau minta tanda tangannya Jessica...

Zhong Hui : Helllllloooow? Kalo mau tanda tangan artis sih, minta gue aja kaleee!

Deng Ai : ...Kepedean...

Zhang He : Kalo eike sih mau tanda tangannya Ricky Harun cyiiiin! Jadi nimbrung ke Jin gitu deh, bo!

Xiahou Yuan : *narik kaki Zhang He* Kita balik. SEKARANG. Dadah Ba~ Nanti jangan pulang malem ya~

Xiahou Ba : Iya, ayah... Nanti masak makanan yang enak ya!

Zhang He : *nyakar tanah* NOOOOO! Ricky Haruuuun~!

Wen Yang : Fyuuuh... Pergi juga dia, masa dari tadi saya dipelukin... *menggigil*

Gura : *facepalm* Darimana nih orang tau sinetron yang bahkan namanya gue gak tau...?

Author : *suara dari langit* FYI, gue gak pernah nonton beginian. Cuma sebatas tau judulnya dari temen dan nyari nama artis dari google. Dan ini gak ada maksud untuk menyinggung fans mereka sama sekali, okeh?! Soalnya author juga rada kesemsem sama Dahlia Poland (baru ngeliat mukanya dari google)!

Gura : *sweatdrop* Dateng dari mana lu thor?! Aghhh bodo ah! Woy, gue gak ngejanjiin tanda tangan sama sekali!

Sima Yi : APA?! Cih, oke fine kalo gitu! Ayo, kita balik lagi!

Gura : Terserah! *balik masuk ke dalem**ditendang Scar*

Scar : Kenapa lo biarin mereka pergi?!

Gura : Ya abisnya mereka gak mau!

Scar : *nengok ke orang Jin* Masuk. SEKARANG.

Sima Yi : Tanda tangan dulu-

Scar : MASUK.

Jin : *masuk ke rumah semua*

Author : *suara dari langit* Ra, lu mesti belajar dari Scar.

Gura : *ngedumel*

**Pindah ke kamar Gura...**

Gura : Wuiiiiih! Kok jadi kosong melompong gini Car? Perabotan gue lu kemanain?

Scar : *muka polos sepolos Dora* Gue loak.

Gura : A-apa? Lo-loak? Serius? *Scar ngangguk* Hu-Huwaaaaa~! Komik gueee, game gueee, action figure gueeee!

Scar : Om Sima Yi, masuk!

Sima Yi : ...

Scar : *nyodorin kitab sutasoma (?) boong deng, itu kertas informasi* Nih, Ra, gue gak ngerti sama sekali yang kayak beginian

Gura : Huk... Uhh... *ngelap ingus-Ikkkkh* I-istri om Sima Yi kan Tante Chunhua?

Scar : Oh iya ya, ngapain pake kita tanya-tanyain lagi?! *teriak ke langit* Woy author sinting! Gimana sih ceritanya?!

Author : *suara dari langit* Astaga Caaaar! Baca kertas informasinya dulu, nape!

Scar : Males... Gue gak suka baca beginian... Nih, gue mah baca ini! *ngeluarin buku kumpulan rumus fisika*

Gura : *sweatdrop* Gak usah pamer... Gue tau elo muntah saat baca halaman pertama buku itu #disepak#dibuangKeSungai

Scar : Ehem... Jadi menurut ini... Om Sima Yi itu ngebengkalaiin Tante Chunhua...?

Sima Yi : ASTAGA EMANG KALIAN PIKIR SAYA SEBERANI ITU?

Gura : Tapi di sini ditulis begitu!

Sima Yi : Ra, kalo gue berani kayak gitu... *menggigil* Bayangin apa yang bakal dia lakuin...

Scar : Uhhh... Tapi di sini ditulis kalo om lebih sayang sama Lady Bai, selir om. Terus Tante Chunhua sampe mogok makan gara-gara itu...

Sima Yi : *tepok jidat* Siapa itu yang nuliiiis? *guling-guling di lantai sambil nangis gaje*

Gura : *sweatdrop* Errr... Kita lanjut ke yang lain aja, dah...

Sima Yi : Btw, gue boleh minta tanda tangannya pemain Ganteng-Ganteng Sering Ilang (ini makin ngaco) gak?

Gura : Kalo punya mah saya kasih, om...

Scar : *nendang Sima Yi keluar* Yak, selanjutnyaa!

...

Gura : Eh, Abang Shi... Apa kabar cyiiiin?

Sima Shi : Geli ah Ra -_-" Emang saya mau diapain, sih?

Scar : *malu-malu kodok (?)* Hehehe... Gak diapa-apain kok~ Hemhee *senyum senyum menggelikan*

Gura : *dorong Scar sampe jatuh dari kursi**cuekkin deathglare* Istri abang Shi itu ada 3 ya?

Scar : APUAAA?! Ada 3?! Ka-kamu selingkuh!

Sima Shi : Siapa yang selingkuh?! Alasan kenapa gue nikah lagi itu masuk akal kok!

Gura : Istri yang pertama, Xiahou Hui, meninggal gara-gara... diracunin?

Scar : Dan katanya yang ngeracunin itu... Sima Shi...? *ngelirik Sima Shi dengan jijik* Jauh-jauh lo...

Sima Shi : Siapa yang ngedeketin? -_-

Gura : .._.Kok kayaknya gue kenal sama adegan ini._..

Scar : Istri keduanya gak diketahui... Istri ketiganya namanya Yang Huiyu...

Gura : Pinter, baik... Awww, untung banget sih lo... *senyum senyum gak jelas*

Sima Shi : *sweatdrop*

...

Gura : Selamat pagi, Sima Zhaooo!

Sima Zhao : Huaaaaahm~ Selamat malam... Zzzzzz...

Gura : Bangun, woy! Wang Yuanjiiiiii!

Wang Yuanji : *tiba-tiba muncul**ngejewer Zhao* BANGUN. SEKARANG.

Sima Zhao : A-ampun... Ehem, Ra, kita mau ngapain?

Scar : Biar Sima Zhao gak tidur lagi, nona di sini aja, ya!

Gura : Hmmm... Hmmm... Gak ada yang menarik, nih... Palingan cuma kalau anak mereka berdua banyak bange-

Wang Yuanji : *muka merah* JANGAN NGOMONG BEGITU! *nyiapin piso*

Gura : Waaaaa! Ta-tapi itu emang bener! Anak kalian banyak bang- *ngeliat piso kelempar ke samping kepala*

Sima Zhao : Yu-Yuanji! Sabar! Ra, Car, gue cabut dulu, ya! *narik Wang Yuanji keluar*

Gura : *jantungan* Hhhh... Hhhh... Gue belum siap mati... Watch Dog belum sempet gue abisin...

...

Gura : Om Guo Huaaaai~! *meluk Guo Huai* Gura sayaaaaang banget sama om...

Scar : Gu-Gura! Meluknya jangan kenceng-kenceng! Om Guo Huai gak bisa napas, tuh!

Gura : O-oh iya... Maaf om...

Guo Huai : ...Hufffth... Tadi rasanya saya sempet ngeliat surga...

Jia Chong : Kenapa gue dipanggil juga...?

Gura : Biar dibanding-bandingin. Sana duduk! #jutekBanget

Scar : Jadi... Istri om itu namanya Nyonya Wang, ya?

Guo Huai : Iya... Uhuk! Uhuk! Dia wanita yang sangat baik...

Gura : Katanya, walaupun kakaknya Nyonya Wang memberontak, berkat Om Guo Huai, Nyonya Wang gak dieksekusi mati... Dan dia juga gak diceraiin. Gak kayak seseorang, ya! *lirik Jia Chong*

Jia Chong : *sweatdrop* Kenapa sih...?

Gura : Ehem, ehem! Li Wan! Ehem, ehem!

Jia Chong : Li Wan...? Kenapa dia...

Gura : *nyekek Jia Chong* ELO NYERAIIN DAN NGASINGIN DIA, CEKIIIIING!

Jia Chong : Lepasin kalau tangan lo gak mau kepotong.

Gura : *ngelepasin; ngumpet di belakang Scar*

Scar : ... Dan nantinya, Jia Chong bakal nikah sama wanita pencemburu bernama Guo Huai- BRUUUPTH! *nyembur air dukun* WOY INI SERIUSAN?!

Guo Huai : *sweatdrop* Bu-bukan saya! Uhuk, uhuk! I-itu keponakan saya! Uhuk!

Jia Chong : Yang bener aja... Masa' gue nikah sama cowok...

Gura : Ehem! Mengingat fanart anda dengan Sima Zhao, itu mung- *kapak terbang di samping kepala* Aduh, maap *ketawa awkward* Eike cuma becanda...

Scar : Tapi cerita ini bagus, lho Ra! Nantinya, Li Wan bakalan dikubur di satu kuburan sama Jia Chong... Awww... Ini sweet banget~ Emangnya ini beneran?

Jia Chong : ...Biar tau bener salahnya kan gue harus mati dulu...

Gura : Drama Taiwan banget -_- Lebih keren Om Guo Huai! Dia ninggalin tempat kerjanya biar bisa nyelamatin istrinya! Itu baru cinta sejati! Ya gak, om?

Guo Huai : Uhuk, uhuk! Itu tidak cukup untuk membalas kebaikannya...

Gura : Pokoknya, begitu saya beli DW:8E, saya bakal langsung buat Nyonya Wang!

Scar : Gue sih buat OC gue sendiriii, mau gue nikahin sama Mas Xu Shuuu! Aw aw aw!

*Gura dan Scar berantem*main cambuk-cambukkan pake sarung*

Guo Huai : Uhuk... Ayo, kita pergi aja...

...

Gura : Hahaha, jomblonya ada limaaa~ Ayo, sebutin tipe cewek kalian

Deng Ai : Ra, koreksi. Di ruangan ini ada 7 jomblo. Saya, Xiahou Ba, Zhong Hui, Zhuge Dan, Wen Yang, kamu, dan Scar disebelah sana

Scar : *deathglare* BERISIK.

Deng Ai : ...Cuma mau kasih tau...

Gura : *ketawa menderita* Yaaaah mulai!

Deng Ai : Saya mau perempuan seperti Nami dari One Piece.

Gura : Dia tau One Piece dari mana...?

Scar : *sweatdrop* Kayaknya tadi dia baca di sini...

Zhong Hui : Yang 'fabulous'!

Gura : Kenapa gak yang mirip ibu situ aja? Setau saya situ mother complex

Zhong Hui : ...Ta-tau dari mana lo, Ra? Kalo gue mother complex...?

Gura : Huehuehuehue #digebukin

Zhuge Dan : Mendapatkan istri... Mungkin nanti jika saya sudah-

Gura : Yak! Lanjut!

Zhuge Dan : WOY! GUE BELUM SELESAI NGOMONG!

Xiahou Ba : Yang mirip Om Zhang He! Tapi becan-

Zhang He : UWAAAAAH~ Ternyata Ba-chan suka sama eike ya! Aiiiiih! Eike seneng banget!

Semuanya : *jawdrop*

Zhang He : *ngiket Xiahou Ba pake tali* Babay! Eike mau ke ngurus surat nikah dulu niiiiich!

Xiahou Ba : Siapapun, tolooooong! *nangis*

Gura : O-oke, Wen Yang, silahkan...

Wen Yang : Tipe yang saya suka itu- Eh, uumm... Nona Scar, bisa tolong agak menjauh? Saya susah ngomongnya...

Scar : *fangirl squeal* Mas Wen Yang manggil gue pake nona~! #pingsan#diseretGurakeSungai

Gura : Penganggu udah tepar, jadi tipe situ yang kayak gimana?

Wen Yang : ...Asal gak kayak Nona Scar aja deh, Ra...

Gura : Ya, itu masuk akal...

* * *

**Gura : Udah sana pergi! Hush hush! Jangan keluyuran, ye! Bisa berabe ane kalo kalian ada yang gak pulang ke rumah!**

**Jin : ...Kita dipanggil cuma buat beginian doang?**

**Scar : Sampai jumpa lagi, ya, keluarga besar Jin! Babaaaay!**

**Gura : Karena author gak ada, saya yang ngejelasin bagian informasi!**

**Scar : Dijamin sesat!**

* * *

Awkawkawakawka! Saya mengambil alih jatah author! Salah sendiri gak muncul!

Author : *nendang Gura* Elo kalo ngasih beginian sering salah! Sana pergi!

*diambil alih oleh author* Wokeh, ini sedikit info ya... Walopun saya sendiri gak tau bener salahnya...

***bagian interogasi Sima Yi**

Sima Yi itu... Scumbag Steve, kalo bisa dibilang -_- Sewaktu-waktu pernah Zhang Chunhua ngunjungin dia saat dia sakit, tapi dia malah ngusir sampe bilang, "Helllow? Muntah keles kalo eike ngeliat muka tua situ! Iiiiwh!" Oke, gak kayak gitu juga, tapi pokoknya mirip-mirip.

Ini ngebuat Zhang Chunhua marah dan karena marahnya, dia sampe mogok makan. Karena anak-anaknya ini sayang banget sama Zhang Chunhua, mereka ikut-ikutan tingkah ibunya. Ini ngebuat Sima Yi terpaksa minta maaf, dan setelah itu Zhang Chunhua mau makan lagi. Tapi, setelah Sima Yi keluar dari ruangan Zhang Chunhua, dia ngomong ke seseorang kalo sebenarnya tuh dia gak peduli sama Zhang Chunhua dan cuma mau nyelamatin anaknya yang ikut-ikutan gak mau makan.

Gura : Si Sima Yi sialan banget, thor!

Ya emang gitu... Mau digimanain lagi? Tapi, setelah kematian Zhang Chunhua, katanya Sima Yi nangis di depan kuburannya. Ada yang bilang kalo ini cuma pura-pura, tapi ada juga yang bilang kalau Sima Yi benar-benar sedih, kenapa? Buat yang pura-pura ada alasannya, tapi saya lupa. Buat yang beneran sedih, itu bisa jadi, karena tahun kematian Zhang Chunhua itu tahun dimana Sima Yi pensiun. Bisa aja kalau alasan Sima Yi pensiun gara-gara mau ngurusin Zhang Chunhua, kan?

Kalau yang pensiun bener, berarti semua yang saya tulis diatas layak dipertanyakan... ;) Yah, yang jelas, Zhang Chunhua mulai kehilangan kasih sayang *cailah* dari Sima Yi semenjak adanya Nyonya Bai, mantan selir Cao Cao yang dikasih ke Sima Yi.

***bagian interogasi Sima Shi**

Bapaknya ngerepotin, anaknya lebih lagi... -w- Istri Sima Shi itu ada 3, yaitu :

Xiahou Hui; Istri pertama Sima Shi yang meninggal pada tahun 234. KATANYA, Sima Shi lah yang ngebunuh Xiahou Hui, tapi ini diragukan karena pada tahun kematiannya, konflik antara keluarga Xiahou Hui dan Sima belum mencekam *eaaaa* malah bisa dibilang temenan. Dan lagi, setelah kematian Xiahou Hui, keluarga Sima masih memperlakukan keluarganya dengan baik. Jadi, Sima Shi ngebunuh Xiahou Hui itu gak masuk akal. Sebetulnya alasan lain masih ada, tapi saya agak males nyantuminnya.

Nyonya Wu; banyak banget ya, yang saya panggil Nyonya Wu! Coba liat deh, istri Sun Jian, istri Liu Bei, sekarang istri Sima Shi! *geleng-geleng kepala* Gak banyak yang diketahui dari Nyonya Wu ini, tapi dia diceraiin sama Sima Shi dan setelah itu Sima Shi nikah lagi dengan Yang Huiyu.

Yang Huiyu; Dia itu istri perfect. Udah, itu aja. Tambahan, dia adalah keponakan dari Cai Wenji ^^

Oh, ya. Tambahan lagi, yang melahirkan anak buat Sima Shi itu cuma Xiahou Hui. 5 anak perempuan, gak ada laki-laki. Yang pas dia nikah sama Yang Huiyu, mereka nge-adopsi anaknya Sima Zhao, Sima You.

***bagian interogasi Sima Zhao**

Udah pada tau Wang Yuanji, kan? Gak ada yang menarik selain anak mereka yang banyak dan umur Wang Yuanji saat menikah (15 tahun, saat wanita mencapai usia dewasa). Lanjuuuut!

***bagian interogasi Guo Huai dan Jia Chong**

Nah, mulai dari Om Guo Huai dulu dah...

Istri Om Guo Huai, Nyonya Wang, adalah adik dari Wang Ling, salah satu pemberontak yang dieksekusi mati. Tapi, karena Guo Huai adalah teman dari Sima Yi, Nyonya Wang dibiarin aja. Saat lagi ngelayat ke makam keluarganya, dia diculik dan Guo Huai langsung bergerak nyelametin-

Gura : *fangirls squeal* KYAAAAA OM GUO HUAI KEREN BANGEEEET~!

*sweatdrop* Jijik ah, Ra... Elo kan cowok...

Gura : Cewok, thor. CEWOK.

O-oke... Ehem, pokoknya, setelah ini, semua orang langsung bilang supaya Guo Huai dihukum mati karena berani meninggalkan posisinya, tapi Sima Yi ngampunin karena bagaimanapun juga, Guo Huai berusaha nyelametin istrinya...

Kalo si vampir ini... Rada panjang... Drama Taiwan banget -_- Gue gak suka...

Jia Chong menikah dengan seorang wanita bernama Li Wan, dia adalah putri dari Li Feng, salah satu sahabat Sima Shi dan orang yang loyal pada Empress Guo (istri kedua Cao Rui). Dia adalah seorang wanita baik hati, cerdas dan menjunjung tinggi nilai keadilan (JUSTICE!). Dia juga terkenal di bidang literatur. Sebelum dia diasingkan, dia menulis buku yang berjudul 'Instructions for Daughters' supaya dia dapat terus mengajari kedua putrinya.

Nah, ayahnya, Li Feng, berencana membunuh Sima Shi, tapi ketahuan dan ketangkep, dia lalu dieksekusi beserta keluarganya. Karena Jia Chong berusaha menunjukkan keloyalannya pada keluarga Sima, dia menceraikan Li Wan dan wanita itu diasingkan ke perbatasan Cina dengan korea. Li Wan melahirkan 2 orang anak perempuan, Jia Bao dan Jia Yu.

Jia Chong lalu menikah lagi dengan putri dari gubernur yang bernama Guo Huai. Weeeits! Bukan Guo huai yang heroik di atas lho! Beda, beda, beda!

Guo Huai juga terkenal sebagai wanita yang sangaaaat cerdas. Dia adalah ibu dari Jia Nanfeng dan Jia Wu, juga 2 anak lelaki yang meninggal sewaktu masih kecil. Sayangnya, Guo Huai juga sangat pencemburu. KATANYA, alasan mengapa anaknya meninggal adalah karena dia membunuh perawat anak itu yang dicurigai berselingkuh dengan Jia Chong. Tapi bisa jadi ini hanya karangan, karena dia dan putrinya, Jia Nanfeng, merupakan figur yang agak... dibenci.

Saat pembentukan Dinasti Jin, Sima Yan mengizinkan Li Wan untuk kembali dari pengasingan. Dia juga mengizinkan Jia Chong untuk memiliki 2 istri (pada zaman itu, laki-laki hanya boleh memiliki 1 istri, selebihnya selir) Tapi, karena takut pada sifat cemburu istrinya, Jia Chong memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil Li Wan dan malah membangunkan rumah di luar Luoyang untuk istri pertamanya itu.

Ada cerita menarik saat Guo Huai bertemu Li Wan, tapi itu bisa dicari sendiri yaaa~

Pokoknya, setelah kematian Li Wan, Jia Yu ingin ibunya itu dikubur bersama dengan ayahnya. Ini ditolak oleh Jia Nanfeng (yang saat itu sudah menjadi Empress) karena dia juga kepingin supaya ibunya dikubur bersama Jia Chong. Setelah kematian Jia Nanfeng, barulah Li Wan direlokasikan untuk dikubur bersama Jia Chong.

Gura : *tepok tangan* Hmmm... Katanya gak suka, kok detail?

E-eeeh.. Hehe... *ketawa awkward* Se-sebetulnya gara-gara gue ngagumin Li Wan, jadi terlanjur riset gini... hahaha...

***bagian para jomblo**

Random... Tapi Zhong Hui itu bener-bener mother complex -_-

* * *

**Saya gak tau mesti nulis yang Other atau nggak... Saya bener-bener gak tau mereka harus digimanain-**

**"HOLD IT!"**

**Gura : *jawdrop* Ka-kalian!**

**Lu Bu : Enak aja woy, kita dibiarin begitu aja!**

**Yuan Shao : Enak aje ye kita diilangin begitu aja!**

**Gura : Ja-jadi kalian mau apa?**

**Other : Kami mau... DITANYAIN JUGA!**

**Chapter selanjutnya Other ;) Mudah-mudahan kalian menikmati chapter ini :)**

**Oh, iya, kalau masih ada yang salah, mohon kasih tau ya... Makasih :***


End file.
